


In the Shadows

by CaptRocket



Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven Challenge [10]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Character Death, Death, F/M, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Physical Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Thoughts of death, Trappers, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: The Trappers are after Evelyn and Unit Bravo's too late to save her.  Now the clock is ticking for them to find her before Rebecca pulls them off the search and send in Unit Alpha.  Adam is going to need to make a choice:  Follow the Agency's orders and stand down.  Or go after her on his own.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: 31 Days of Wayhaven Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956121
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea for this was something short but I can never do short. So this will be multiple prompts written over several updates. Since I've given Emma & Nate enough angst to last a lifetime (well...not yet I haven't), this story features Evelyn & Adam.
> 
> Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoy.

It’s amazing how one beer turns into two. Two turns into four. And before you know it you have a bar full of tipsy or on the verge of completely inebriated police officers and firefighters. Tonight, was one of those nights. A night of fun, sportsmanship between two essential departments on the softball field. And event that we’ve been doing for as long as I can remember. It always drew crowds of citizens from Wayhaven. 

“Don’t look now,” Tina said as she leaned against my back, resting her chin on my shoulder. “Bobby’s here. I just saw him over in the corner interviewing Stevie.”

“Shit,” I muttered around the rim of my longneck bottle in my hand. Taking a long drink of my beer, I shook my head. “Who let him in?”

“This is a big news day, Eve. We annihilated the fire department tonight.”

“It was a good game,” I said, taking another drink as my eyes surveyed the room looking for Bobby. I really wasn’t in the mood for his shit tonight. 

“Good game?!” Douglas said as he appeared out of nowhere. “You were incredible, Detective!”

_And now I got Douglas here, too. I think it’s time for me to get out of here as quickly as I can._

“We were incredible,” I corrected as I turned to look at Douglas and Tina. “Team effort.”

The younger officer nodded as he took a drink of his soda. “You are so modest.”

I glanced down at my watch and sighed. It was way too early to leave but I can’t deal with this right now. Slamming down what was left of my beer, I sat the empty bottle down on the counter and waved at Chen. 

“Good game, Eve!” he yelled out before returning to his customers.

I turned back to Tina and pointed to the door. “I’m getting out of here.”

“Party pooper,” Tina said, pouting.

I shrugged. “What can I say? I’m boring.” I smiled at her. “Have a good weekend, I’ll see you Monday.”

“Say hi to tall, blond and sexy for me,” Tina said before wrapping her lips around the brightly colored straw for her equally brightly colored drink. She twisted at her waist back and forth, a big grin on her face. “And don’t deny you’re on your way to see him.”

_I really wished I was._

I haven’t seen Adam in a couple of weeks. He had been avoiding me like the plague since we had that ‘near miss’ almost two months ago. Just for a moment I really thought we had made a connection. Just as I thought he was going to finally kiss me, Adam pulled away from me and was gone. I haven’t seen him since. 

Felix has texted me a few times to check on me and set up a movie night. 

Nate sent over a book that he thought I’d been interested in. 

And Mason, well I didn’t expect to hear from him but to my surprise he tapped on the window of my car one morning to hand me coffee and left. 

Adam…zip, zero, nada, bupkis. Nothing. It was like he fell off the face of the Earth.

That’s fine. I’ve lived my life before I met him and I can continue to live it without him as well. He wasn’t the only man on this planet.

“Where you going, angel?” Bobby said just as I stepped out of the bar. 

Rolling my eyes, I let out a heavy breath as my shoulders dropped. “What do you want, Bobby?”

He kicked himself off the wall and turned to look at me. “What? Can’t I congratulate the MVP of this year’s charity game?”

“Team effort, Bobby,” I said as I faced him. “Something you’re unfamiliar with.”

I brushed past him, sidestepping around him before he could block my path. He spun on his heels and started to follow me down the sidewalk. My car was parked at the end of the block, around the corner. I really didn’t want him following me all of the way there. Turning back, I looked at him.

“Seriously, Bobby. I’m tired. I’m dirty and smelly from playing softball. I just want to go home, shower and get a full night’s sleep. So, I’m going to ask you one more time: What do you want, Bobby?”

He tilted his head to the side, scratching his temple. “Always straight to point. You were never much for foreplay, was you?”

“I’m leaving,” I said, turning to leave again.

Bobby reached out and grabbed me by the forearm to stop me. Clenching my hand into a fist, I held back from wanting to punch him. I really wanted to punch him. “Why the hurry, angel? Got someplace better to be?”

“Yes. Home.” Before he could say anything, I jerked my arm from his grip and stuck my finger in his face. “Let go now, Bobby.”

He released her, nodding his head. “You’ve gotten angrier since you started working with that group. You know that?”

“No, I haven’t. I’m always angry especially around you.”

Taking a deep breath, he looked at her with seriousness in his eyes. “I’m serious, Eve. There’s something shady about those guys.”

I stepped closer to him. “Bobby, you think there’s something or someone that’s shady behind every door you see. Let it go.”

If he didn’t stop pushing, stop investigating then I was going to have to get my mother involved and I really don’t want the Agency to come down on him. I know he’s a complete asshole but he’s just doing his job. And he’s really good at doing his job. 

Holding up his hands, he took a couple steps back away from me. “Fine, fine. I’ll let it go.” He lowered his hands to his side and winked at me. “For now.” Walking past me, he headed back towards the bar. “See you soon, angel.”

I placed my hands on my hips as I lowered my head to blow out a frustrated sigh. I dodged another one with Bobby but I have a feeling it’s not going to be that easy next time. He’s been more persistent each time we’ve ran into each other lately. 

Covering my mouth, I let out a yawn. I didn’t realize how tired I was until I finally started to let my guard down after talking to Bobby. I really need to get some rest. My mom and I are meeting for breakfast, still trying to patch things up between us. I know she’s really trying this time, so I need to give her a chance. After years of her absence it’s hard to let her back into my life but I need to. She’s the only family I have left. My dad’s been gone since I was a kid. No uncles or aunts or cousins that I know of. It’s always been me, a variety of nannies over the years and my mother on occasion.

Running my hand through my hair, I turned to head back to my car. Poor thing is almost on its last leg. The mechanic laughed at me last time I took it in and asked him to look at it. Even threatened to take up a collection from all of Wayhaven to purchase me something newer. As nice as that is I couldn’t. I worked hard to buy that car. 

My phone started vibrating in my back pocket of my pants. I guess as soon as I got out of the bar I was finally able to get a reception. Pulling it out, I looked down at it. Four missed calls and seven text messages. 

Two calls from Felix. One call from the mayor. The fourth call was Adam and happened when I was talking to Bobby.

I smiled at the messages.

_I’m bored._

_I mean like really really bored, Eve!_

_Now I’m hiding. I think I made Mason made when I asked if I could braid his hair._

_Come over! Puh…lease?!?!_

I love Felix. He’s like the little brother I never had. Come to think of it, he’s older than I am so I really shouldn’t call him a little brother. 

The next text was from Nate asking me about the book and said that he found a companion book to read if I was interested. Felix had sent it for him since poor Nate barely knows how to answer it much less send a text. A string of emojis after it was obvious that it was Felix. 

Then a text from my mother to remind me we were meeting at nine in the morning at Haley’s Bakery. She was looking forward to trying one of Haley’s new apple turnovers. I’m looking forward to it as well.

The last text made me stop and stand beside my car as I looked at it. It was from Adam. Call me.

The one voice mail was also from Adam. Something must be up if he’s calling me, texting me and leaving a message. Taking a deep breath, I hit the little green phone icon on my phone to call back Adam. I wonder what’s got him in an uproar.

The phone barely ranged before he was answering it.

“Where are you?” 

“Good evening to you, too, Adam,” I said, rolling my eyes. I eased the key into the door to unlock it, cradling the phone between my shoulder and head. “Do you need something?”

“We’re coming for you. Where are you?”

Frowning, I pulled open the car door. “I’m standing beside my car. I’m about a block away from Laycott’s. I was just leaving to head home.”

“We’ll be there in a few minutes. Are you armed?”

Now I’m worried. “Maybe just my softball bat. I’ve been at the game all evening. Can’t carry a gun in my ball pants.”

He was growling over the phone. “Stay alert. We’ll be right there.”

“Wait a minute! What the hell is going on?” I asked, looking around. The lot was empty except for me. 

“There’s been an alert that a group of Trappers were seen outside of town this evening. We think they may be looking for you.”

“So what else is new?” I muttered, lifting my hat to scratch my temple. “Okay.”

I hung up and dropped down into the car behind the wheel. Leaning over, I opened the glove compartment and reached for the Volt that I had in there. Just as my fingers began to wrap around it, I felt a sharp pain in my neck right before the burning sensation that began to run through my body. 

Grabbing my neck, I found the syringe and yanked it out. “What the…”

It was hard to speak. Hard to keep my eyes open.

I could feel hands reaching out for me to pull me out of my car. Two sets of hands held me up against the car. It was getting harder to keep my head up, my eyes opened as they held me there. Another hand came to hold my head up and I saw who it was. 

“Gilles?”

Gilles LeMare was an evil son of a bitch that was a complete sadist. He enjoyed torturing his victims as much as possible before he either sold them or exploited their powers until he had no use for them any longer. Unit Delta had been chancing him down since he fled the big city when Unit Bravo lost him. 

“Nice that you still remembered me. I must have left a lasting impression, my dear Detective Martin.”

My eyes fluttered closed, but I forced them back open again. “Go to hell, Gilles.”

His fingers tightened around my chin as I glared at him. His lips were twisted in a wicked grin as he got closer to me. “I’m going to have fun playing with you. I’ve been thinking about it for a while. Draining you little by little. I’m going to make a fortune.”

“Screw you,” I said. 

“Tsk…tsk…such a foul mouth for a pretty face,” he said with a snicker.

I felt my eyes roll back; I couldn’t hold on any longer. The last thing I remembered was Gilles lifted my body over his shoulder as I passed out.

. . . . .

Adam could smell her in the night air. Her scent was so powerful it was the only thing he could sense. Her heartbeat was slowed, her breathing shallow. Eve.

He ran around the corner, avoiding the bright lights around the square to prevent anyone from seeing him or the others of Unit Bravo. When they reached the location of where she was he knew immediately they were too late. He watched as Gilles lifted her body up and throw her over his shoulder.

“Let her go!” Adam said as they came out of the shadows. “Do it now, LeMare.”

Gilles turned to look at the four members of Unit Bravo, laughing. Other Trappers moved in around them until they encircled their leader. Ten Trappers, all armed with a variety of weapons surrounded their leader who had his hand resting on her bottom, patting it.

“And why would I do that?” Gilles asked as he reached behind his back. Pulling out a long blade, he pressed it against the detective’s side. “She’s worth more money to me.” The blade pushed more into her side as the Trapper watched the vampire leader take a step closer. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. I’d really would hate to gut her right here in the parking lot.”

“Go ahead,” Adam growled. His hands clenching into fists as he stopped himself from moving closer. The knife was pressing against her side enough that he could see the small red tinge forming against the pale blue Wayhaven PD tshirt she was wearing. “Take her out and nothing will hold us back from going after you. We won’t let you get away this time.”

Felix turned and looked at Mason. His eyes widened at the other vampire before turning back to look forward. Mason’s face was hidden behind a veil of smoke from his cigarette, expressionless except for the sneer on his lips. Beside Adam stood Nate. The man was watching nervously at the drama unfolding in front of them. He stared at his friend out the corner of his eye, hoping to get some idea of what the commanding agent had planned.

“I have to admit there, Adam. You do have a serious poker face,” Gilles said. “So, I’m going to raise your call.” He moved the knife from her side and pointed at one of the Trappers next to him. “My friends here have darts that have been soaked in DMB and a new little creation that I’ve been really excited about trying on you guys. I highly doubt you’ll make it to me before they empty their guns into each of you.” Hearing the growl come from the commanding agent, Gilles laughed. “Come on. I dare you. We have bets running how long it will take you before you’re on the ground begging for us to kill you.”

“We can’t risk it, Adam,” Nate said softly, keeping his eyes on the Trappers. 

Adam knew that his friend was right, but he was willing to risk it. The only thing holding him back was the detective. He couldn’t risk her life. She was too valuable to the Trappers for them to seriously harm her. 

“Now be a good pet and stay,” Gilles said as he turned to leave. 

Unit Bravo watched as they put her inside a dark SUV and all climbed inside. The vehicles drove off with the sound of squealing tires as they sped away. Seconds past before Mason spoke.

“C’mon,” Mason said as he stepped forward. “We’ll get – “

“No!” Adam ordered. “We’re not going after them.”

Mason spun around to look at the older vampire. His cigarette precariously held between his lips. “What the hell, Adam? We’re just going to let them go?”

Turning to face him, Adam nodded. “You know how LeMare works? He kills for the fun of it more than the money.”

“And he’ll torture her while he’s at it,” Mason said, staring back in disbelief. 

“Mason’s right,” Nate said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. “Gilles LeMare is brutal and enjoys hurting people. Evelyn won’t have a chance against him.”

Adam shook his head. “We can’t. Not yet. We’ll find her.”

“I need to let Agent Martin know what’s happening,” Nate said as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone. 

Felix pulled his slouchy hat off his head and twisted it in his hands. “She’s going to be all right, isn’t she? He won’t hurt her, she’s too valuable.”

Adam’s head nodded as he looked at the younger man. “The detective’s strong. She’ll not come to any harm.”

Even as the words left his mouth, Adam knew he was lying. He knew Evelyn was strong and she was smart. But against someone as unpredictable as Gilles LeMare that was what made him fear her safety. He stared off in the direction that the vehicles had left in. 

They would find her. 

_**He**_ would find her.

And when he did, Gilles would die for anything he done to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unit Bravo is waiting for more information that may lead them to Evelyn's location. Gilles has a talk with Evelyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another part of the 31 Days of Wayhaven & the Wayhaven 31 Challenges on tumbler. I'm falling behind on the prompts but trying to catch up as best as I can.
> 
> I hope you're enjoying it and please let me know what you think. I always like hearing the good & the bad from readers.

_**Warehouse – Outside of Wayhaven** _

Mason lifted an eyebrow as he glared through the plume of smoke from his cigarette at the man that was pacing back and forth through the common room. Taking a long pull from the cigarette, he was trying – and failing – to keep his anger under control. Watching Adam walking around like a caged animal was grating his nerves more than usual. 

“That’s not helping,” Mason said as he flicked the ashes from his cigarette into the ashtray beside him. “Save your energy.”

Felix looked up from where he was sitting on the large, leather chair. His legs hanging over the armrest of the chair, rocking back and forth as he watched the leader of Unit Bravo. “You’re making me tired.”

Sitting at the table, Nate looked up from the large tome that he had been doing research in. His pen in his hand as he took notes was in mid-word as his attention turned from the book to his friend. “Mason’s right, Adam. You should conserve your energy. We need to be ready when – “

“When what?” Adam questioned as he stopped and turned to look at Nate. “We failed. We were late getting to her and we failed.”

“Yes, you did,” Agent Rebecca Martin said as she entered the room. The clicking of her high heels on the floor echoed as she moved further into the room. “As soon as that alert came out from Delta you should have been on her right then.”

There was a silence between the four members of Unit Bravo as they looked at each other. Felix straightened himself in the chair he was sitting on and stood up.

“We were supposed to go to her softball game,” he said, folding his arms across his chest with a huff. “It would have been fun.”

Nate shook his head. “You know why we didn’t, Felix. Evelyn felt that the reporter and her friend, Sol, were getting suspicious about us. She felt it prudent that we stayed away to prevent any further issues.”

A loud smash came from the other side of the room. Adam had thrown a punch in the wall that was beside where he stood. “We should have gone anyway.” He spun around to look at Rebecca. “We should have ignored her requests and been there to protect her and none of this would have happened. It is my – “ He stopped himself as he stood up straight and ran a hand over his face. “It is our responsibility to be there at all times. Not when she deems for us to be or not.”

Rebecca shifted her weight to her right side, arms over her chest as she stared at each man, pausing briefly before turning to the next. Her eyes landed on Adam, watching his hand slowly heal from the deep cuts after punching a hole in the wall. “I understand you trust Eve’s decision. She wouldn’t have requested it if she didn’t feel it was necessary. Dr. Verda has came close a few times making a discovery of who and what you are. As for Bobby Marks, the Agency may need to deal with that soon.”

Nate’s eyes flickered over to Adam who was clenching his hands into tight fists. After the discovery of the reporter being Evelyn’s ex-boyfriend, his friend would wear a scowl on his face every time the reporter’s name was mentioned. He knew that Rebecca wasn’t fond of the reporter as well. As the detective’s mother it was a matter of protecting her daughter.

“Alpha is out right now trying to get a scent of her trail,” Rebecca continued. “The Trappers are trying to hide her scent, making it hard for them to keep on the trail.”

“Too busy sniffing each other’s asses,” Mason mumbled from the dark corner where he stood hidden. 

Rebecca’s head spun around to face him but stopped herself from saying what she wanted to say. This was her daughter that was missing. Not just another agent, but her daughter. The words her daughter had said so many months ago still echoed in her mind. _“I wouldn’t ask you to risk your career for me.”_ Her daughter could be stubborn and reckless at times, but she was also dedicated to her career with the Wayhaven PD and the Agency. She knew the risks with working both jobs, but Rebecca didn’t like those risks. 

“As soon as they report something we’ll need to be prepared. Unit Delta is out as well continuing their searches of known Trapper locations.”

“Trappers are creatures of habit,” Adam said. His head was lowered, eyes closed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. His head was throbbing with the pressure surrounding him. “They will abandon a location for a period of time, but they’ll return to it.”

Nodding her head, Rebecca agreed. “Delta is looking into that. There’s also a report of a stronghold that LeMare has been known to use. Intel states that it’s heavily fortified and difficult to penetrate. The Agency has been unable to get too many details on it other than there has been large activity found there.”

“Then we should check into it,” Adam said, dropping his hand to his side. His focus was on Agent Martin, hoping to get her to agree with him. Sitting around and waiting may be the proper protocol, but he was not in agreeance with it. “We can look into this place and see if she’s there.”

“You will not,” she said, slamming her palms against the table. “You will stand down until we know for certain where she is. And I’m beginning to question my own judgement in sending Bravo in at all.”

“What?!”

“You can’t be serious?”

“We have to!”

Adam, Nate, and Felix all voicing their disagreement at the same time. Mason’s words came out as muffled curse as he balanced his cigarette between his lips. His head lowered as he shook his head. His long hair dropping down over his face to cover it. 

“You can’t pull us off this, Agent Martin,” Nate said, cutting the silence. “She’s our responsibility.”

“A responsibility that all of you have been relaxed on as of lately. She is not your friend. She is not just another asset for you to work with on occasion. She holds some sort of power that no one has been able to determine and is in itself a danger to the Agency as well as others. Evelyn Martin and what she has running through her veins is more deadly than any weapon in the wrong hands of a supernatural.”

“You don’t think we know that?” Adam blurted out. “What do you think we’ve been doing since you gave this assignment in the first place.”

Rebecca walked over to where he stood, stopping just inches from him. Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at him. “Yes, Commanding Agent du Mortain. Just what do you think about this assignment?”

Three sets of eyes stared across the room at Agent Martin standing in front of their commander. Felix played nervously with the frayed edges of his scarf as he watched. Mason had pushed himself off the end table he had been leaning against, taking a step forward. Quickly standing, Nate barely caught his chair from falling over. 

“I’m sure Adam just means that we have taken this assignment seriously and we respect Evelyn as team member of Bravo,” Nate said as he walked around the table. He moved up closer to them until he stood to the side, between them like a referee. “She is a valuable member of our team and if it was any one of us we would all be anxious to see them back safely.”

Adam swallowed the lump in his throat. Had Nate not intervened he may have said something that he knew he would regret. 

The only sound in the room was that of Rebecca’s heels clicking on the flooring as she took two steps back. “I’m going to ask you again, Commanding Agent du Mortain. Do I need to be worried?”

Those were the same words that she asked that night at the carnival when he was watching the detective. The same question that he had answered quickly with “No, ma’am.” Now here she was, asking the same question when he didn’t know if he could answer the same as he had then when he didn’t know what the correct answer was. 

The shrill ring of Rebecca’s phone began to callout from inside her jacket pocket just as Adam was about to speak. Pulling her phone out, she stepped away to answer it. Adam’s head dropped heavily as his eyes closed. A relieved breath escaping him as he ran his finger through his hair.

“Adam?” Nate said softly as he stepped beside his friend. “What was that about?”

“Not now,” Adam said through clenched teeth. Feeling the continued gaze of his friend, he shook his head and turned his back to him. “There’s nothing to discuss.”

Nate folded his arms, nodding. He had seen his friend be stressed more times than he could remember over the centuries they have been friends. This level of tension was something he hadn’t observed in Adam for over a century. Something that he couldn’t put a finger on but he knew that Adam would either work through whatever it was or he would come to him eventually to get support. 

Felix bit down on his lower lip as he looked at the commanding agent. He wasn’t sure what he could say that would make everything right for the man. Finally, he said, “Maybe they found Eve.”

In the back, Mason smashed out the cigarette that he had been smoking before reaching deep into his pants pockets to retrieve the pack of cigarettes inside. Flipping the lid of the lighter, he held the new cigarette between his lips as he continued to open and close it several times. Flicking the switch, he found himself staring at the flame as it danced on the lighter. A growl coming from deep inside as he flicked the lighter shut and stuck it back in his pants, leaving the cigarette where it was between his lips. 

“Maybe she drove them nuts until they kicked her ass to the curb,” Mason said.

Turning to look at the other man, Nate wore a weak smile on his face. Mason wasn’t the easiest to work with, but Evelyn had held her own against the mercurial Mason. Her quick wit and sarcastic personality were a perfect match against Mason’s snarky comments and unfriendly nature.

“You think they would?” Felix asked as he turned to look at the other man.

Mason closed his eyes as his head dropped. A groan came from him as he shook his head. He was about to question Felix’s intelligence but said, “Doubtful.”

The tapping of Rebecca’s heels entering the room once again pulled all four men out of their own thoughts to return their attention to Agent Martin. 

“The detective?” Adam questioned as he drew closer to her. 

Rebecca inhaled deeply as she ran her hand over her strawberry blonde hair that was tied up neatly in a bun at the back of her head. “Delta thinks they may have a lead. The stronghold outside of Woodhurst has apparently picked up in activity more than usual. Increased guards, vehicles moving in and out. Tech teams have been unable to get any good surveillance on the building because they’ve set up some kind of jamming system. Very high tech, difficult to penetrate.”

“Then we’ll need to see what we can do to get in there,” Mason said. 

Adam and Nate nodded. Felix dropped his scarf that he had been wrinkling by twisting it around in his hands. 

“With our speed and power, we can get in there and back out easily,” Felix said as he moved forward. He smiled as he looked at everyone. “We got this.”

“No, you don’t,” Rebecca said, shaking her head. “The Agency are removing you from this. Alpha is going in.”

~*~*~*~*~

_  
**Stronghold Outside of Woodhurst**  
_

My head was pounding like I’ve been on an all-nighter with Tina doing shots. My head ached, my muscles were tight, my stomach was rebelling. I tightened my lips together as I covered my mouth as I felt that familiar churning of my stomach. Trying to keep my breaths even and calm myself it didn’t help. Turning to my side, I felt whatever I had eaten for a week being purged from my body. 

“It’s working its way back out of your system. You’re going to have the worst hangover you’ve ever had for a while,” Gilles said from the other side of the room.

I continued to vomit, wishing I was dead instead of this. This feeling is worse than anything I’ve ever felt before. I could hear Gilles approaching from behind me. His steps slow, carefully taken. 

“Here,” he said, tossing a towel at me from where he stood several feet away. “It will be over soon.”

Pushing myself up, I took the towel and wiped my face off. Not my shining moment here. Pushing back my hair from my face, I looked around the room I was in for the first time. It was no bigger than one of our cells at the station. No windows, the door was a thick, steel door with a small square opening with twisted wire covering it. Beneath me was a tattered mattress and a thin woolen blanket.

_“I’ve done seen worse dumps when I was doing training in Hatterfield.”_

Leaning back, I closed my eyes and rested the back of my head against the concrete wall behind me. “Please send my regards to housekeeping for the mess.”

Gilles chuckled, shaking his head as he propped his hands on his hips. “You are such a treat, Detective Martin.” He smiled down at me as I opened my eyes to meet his. “Or, is it Evelyn? I mean, we have come to know each other quite well over the last year.”

“Well?” I scoffed. “You tried to blow up my team. Then you poisoned them with DMB another time.”

He waved it off, his smile growing. “Professional disagreements.” 

I snorted, wiping my face off again. Placing my hand on my stomach, I closed my eyes to try to fight off the roar of my stomach again. “Disagreements…yeah…right.” Sucking in a couple long deep breaths, I tried to calm my stomach down again. “So, if this is just a disagreement, how about we all get together and negotiate. I’m sure we can work this all out as we put you in prison.”

“You are a treat, no wonder those vampires like having you around. Beauty, quick wit, and all that precious blood running through your veins.”

My head nodded slowly as I turned my head to look at him. He stepped closer, kneeling to one knee. I notice he continues to keep his right hand on the weapon at his side. It’s similar to the one that I encountered when we found the Trappers’ nest in the sewers outside of Wayhaven when they had attacked the maa-alused and captured Sanja. Rolling my right shoulder, I winced as I remembered how it felt when that woman zapped me.

“So…that’s what this is all about? My blood?” I asked, looking at him. 

He pursed his lips as he looked over my body. I must be a mess. I’m still in my Wayhaven PD tshirt and baseball pants. Both are covered with caked on dirt, sweat and blood. My knee high, blue unicorn ball socks (that Felix gave me as a gift to help “improve my running”) were still on but my cleats were gone. 

His free hand reached out and began to push back my hair. I raised my hand to slap it away, but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around until he was pushing me face down on the mattress, straddling my hips and pushing my hand up my back. I cried out from the pain of him twisting my arm. His knee pushed into my lower back.

“Oh…your blood is just part of it,” Gilles said as he pressed his lips against my ear from behind. “I have an appetite for flesh as well.” His tongue ran over my ear as he pushed my arm up further behind my back. “I’ve had sups before, but I bet they’re not nearly as good as you arm. I’m going to enjoy feeling your bare flesh against me, Eve.”

He released me, allowing me to pull my arm back around to cradle it against my chest. I couldn’t fight back the tears rolling down my cheeks as he pushed himself up and grabbed by hair, twisting it in his fingers. He tugged my head to look at him. That wicked smile on his face as he looked down at me. 

“We are going to become good friends,” Gilles said before releasing my hair. Standing up, he brushed his knees off before walking towards the door. “I’ll send for someone to have you cleaned up. I want you looking nice when we get together later.”

I balled up, pulling my knees close to my chest as I cried. “They’ll find me. I swear to God they’ll find me.”

He laughed, a sound that sends a chill down my spine. Through the tears and tangled, matted hair I stared at him. Gilles was looking back over my shoulder at me. 

“Oh, Detective. I certainly hope so.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam finds himself having to finally answer Rebecca's question _"Do I need to be worried?"_ Evelyn's refusing to be compliant with the Trappers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  **Warnings: Physical abuse, non-consensual touching**
> 
> The cities mentioned in the story are creations of my own and not part of TWC canon.

_**Two months ago**_  
Evelyn sat in the library, reading a book that Nate had recommended to her for her own personal research into the supernatural. Along with doing research into wards and spells it allowed her a chance to brush up on her French. Her mother – mostly her nannies – had encouraged her to study multiple languages but French was one she never got to use much. This allowed her to work on her skills as well as understand something that had came up during a previous mission. 

“Grimoire des âmes perdues,” she heard from behind her.

She nearly jumped out of the chair to find Adam standing directly behind her. His face right beside hers. Placing her hand over her chest, she tried to catch her breath. Her heart pounding in her chest from being startled. “You sneaky ninja vampire,” she sputtered. “A little warning next time, Commanding Agent.”

Adam couldn’t resist the momentary smile on his face before pushing it away. “My apologies, detective. I assumed you heard me. I have been here for nearly three minutes now.”

Turning in the chair, she found herself staring into his green eyes. “Three minutes? You have been standing behind me for three minutes and didn’t say anything.”

Nodding, he straightened himself. “Yes. I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Really now…” She snapped the book closed and pushed her chair back to stand up. Wrapping her arms around the book, she took a step forward making Adam to take several back himself until he was up against the ceiling high bookshelf with her just inches away. “Polite people, considerate people announce themselves, so they don’t scare the shit out of another.”

He stared down at her; a lopsided grin formed on his face as he stared down into her hazel eyes. “Once again, my apologies, detective. I guess I just found it interesting that you were so entranced by a spellbook such as that the Book of Lost Souls.”

“Are you saying it’s above my age level, commanding agent?”

He remembered a comment he had made when they went on their first patrol about her being young to be a detective when he was really getting at was her inexperience. Shaking his head, he continued to stare down at her. “Quite the contrary, detective. I was going to say that this is an exceptionally good choice for research.”

Swallowing hard, Evelyn nodded. “Um…thank you.” 

Forcing herself away, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The scent of cedarwood and lemongrass filling her senses. Something she occasionally associated with Adam whenever she smelled it. Her heart raced as she felt his arm come around her to flip several pages and point down at the title page. 

“If you are particularly interested in wards, this is the entry you would want to particular attention to. We use many of these in out magically endowed equipment,” he said.

His voice was low, his lips were dangerously close to her ear. Evelyn could feel his chest pressing against her back as he leaned forward. 

“Does the Agency use a…a lot of magic?” she asked, trying to will her breathing to steady. 

“We do,” he answered.

She turned back to look at him, biting down on her lower lip, hating herself for allowing this reaction every time she was near him. “That’s…interesting.”

Adam moved his hand to brush back her strawberry blonde hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. “Mostly weapons.”

Staring into his green eyes, she nodded. “That’s what Nate had mentioned earlier.”

His eyes strayed from her hazel orbs to her lips. The moment she licked her bottom lip he moved closer, wanting nothing more than to devour her lips with his. To feel them against his skin. As close as they were it wouldn’t take much before he could claim her lips. His hand moved to cup her chin, running his thumb over her cheek. Her eyes closed as she tilted her head further against his palm. 

“Detec…Eve,” he said. “I need to – “

“Adam!” Felix shouted across the library. “Got a mission!”

The warmth that she was feeling was suddenly gone. He pulled away quickly, putting several feet between them. Clearing his throat, he turned away from her to leave. 

“Please excuse me, detective,” he said as he walked away.

Evelyn’s eyes turned to watch him leave then moved to look at Felix who was standing by the door. When her eyes narrowed, Felix bit down on his lower lip, giving her an apologetic look before following Adam out of the room. Turning her head, she dropped her head down against the book in front of her and released a loud groan. 

“Gonna be another cold shower night, Eve,” she muttered before sitting back up. “At least I have fresh batteries at home.”

_**Warehouse Outside of Wayhaven** _

“This is bullshit,” Mason said, looking across the room at Agent Martin.

Nate shook his head at the eloquently way his friend had voiced their distaste in this decision. Turning to look at Rebecca, he folded his arms across his chest. “With all due respect, Agent Martin. Unit Alpha is a top-notch team – “

Mason snorted as he lit his cigarette.

“ – but if anyone has the best interest of Evelyn, it’s us. We’re her teammates. She’s part of our family.”

Her head slowly bobbed up and down as she walked over to where Nate stood. Her heels clicking across the floor as she took each measured step. Stopping in front of Nate, she looked at him briefly before turning to each member of Bravo. She paused on each one until their eyes met hers before turning to the next one. Finally, she ended on Adam’s icy green eyes. 

“And there lies the problem. She has inserted herself into Unit Bravo and surpassed being just a teammate.” She turned to Felix. “She has become a sister.” She looked at both Mason and Nate. “A close friend.” Her eyes turned back to Adam and narrowed. “You have lost your control over this assignment and allowed emotional attachment to take over.”

“But isn’t that what a team does? Become a family? We all work well together,” Felix said.

“The four of you do,” she said, pointing at them. “Not my daughter.”

Adam clenched his hands into tight fists as he narrowed the distance between himself and the agent. “If she’s your daughter so much then you know that we are the best team for this mission. Not the Dogs. Not the demons. Us. Her siblings. Her friends.” He jabbed a finger at his chest. “We are her best chance of survival because she trusts us.”

Rebecca stared up into the green eyes of the commanding agent. She stared up at him again, folding her arms across her chest. Taking a step closer to him, she was just mere inches away as she gazed up into his eyes. “This is the third and final time I will ask this question, Commanding Agent du Mortain. Do I need to be worried?”

Three other sets of eyes turned to look at Adam as she questioned him again. Adam’s jaw dropped, the words catching in his throat. Closing his mouth, his eyes closed as his head dropped. 

“I thought so.” She spun on her heels and started for the door. 

“Coward,” Mason muttered from behind a cloud of smoke from his cigarette. 

Nate whipped his head around to look at the other vampire, the look of disappointment was obvious on his face. Felix looked at Adam, still wringing his hands around his knit hat. The younger man stared at the oldest of the group, his eyes pleading. His head spun to watch Rebecca pulling at the door before turning back to look at Adam.

“I love her,” Adam said, his voice barely audible.

Rebecca’s hand rested on the handle, the door ajar. Taking in a long, deep breath, she allowed her shoulders to lowered as she pushed the door shut again. Turning around, she tugged at her suit jacked and stared across the room.

Once again, Adam felt all eyes being turned on him. His head hung low, his hands down at his sides, shoulders lowered. He had never felt this broken before. This unsure about anything in his life before. Except when those three words came out it felt like a weight was lifted from him.

Nate found himself holding his breath as he looked at his friend. He couldn’t believe he had heard what he thought he had. He knew there was an attraction, that there was a possibility of something, but he hadn’t realized it had gone that that level.

“Did I hear you correctly?” Rebecca asked as she looked at him.

Lifting his head, Adam ran his hand over his blonde hair and raised his eyes to meet hers. “I…I am in love with Eve.”

Felix bit down on his lower lip as he covered his mouth to prevent a loud squeal to come out. It took Mason’s hand squeezing on his shoulder to keep his feet planted on the floor. 

Rebecca turned back to the door and opened it. “Be geared and ready in fifteen. The Dogs are running support, Bravo is retrieval.”

“Hell yea,” Mason said as he released Felix’s shoulder. 

Turning to Mason and Felix, Nate pointed at them. “You heard the lady. Get geared and be ready.” He waited for Mason to pull Felix out of the room before turning back to Adam who hadn’t moved since he made his revelation. Stepping up closer to his friend, he rested a hand on his friend’s shoulder and blew out a heavy breath. “Feel better, Adam?”

Slowly nodding his head, Adam looked at his closest friend. “Extremely.”

Smiling, Nate patted him on the shoulder and chuckled. “About damn time, ol’ friend.”

Adam shook his head, covering his friend’s hand with his own. “Later. We have to get ready.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Stronghold Outside of Woodhurst** _

_I am a complete idiot. Seriously, when brains were passed out I must have gotten the crumbs._

I was down on my hands and knees after being pushed down by two big Trappers. Wrapping my arms around my abdomen, I held tight as I tried to cough. I think I might have broken a rib or two when I made contact with that poor Trapper’s boot when he was kicking the crap out of me. Apparently, Trappers don’t like having their hostages fight back and trying to escape. Who knew? 

Mason would be ashamed of me right now. Not only did I get the shit kicked out of me but I only managed to make it down two hallways before they caught me again. Not one of my finer moments. However, he would have been proud of me for what I was able to do. I did take down three before the fourth got me with that damned prod. 

“I’ve heard you’ve been a bad girl, Eve,” Gilles said as he continued to look at the computer screen in front of him.

I pulled myself up to one knee and gripped the chair sitting beside where I was on the floor. Using it to help myself up, I shook my head. “Didn’t your parents teach you it’s impolite to call someone by their first name unless you’ve been told you could.”

“There’s that quick wit I’ve grown to enjoy,” he said as he rolled the chair back from his desk to stand up. Clasping his hands behind his back, he began to walk around his desk. “When we first heard about you, I wasn’t expecting anything like you. I was expecting some backwater nobody.”

“Sorry that I disappointed you,” I said, watching him walk towards me. 

He stepped in front of me, shaking his head. “I was rather unhappy when I heard that right after we allowed you a chance to shower and put on clean clothing that you attacked some of my men.” 

Gilles was at least four or five inches taller than I am. Probably six two, six three. Long, dark brown hair, pulled back in a ponytail at the base of his neck with a leather cord. If he wasn’t a sadistic prick, he’d actually be handsome. All reports about this man made the Marquis de Sade look like an amateur. Then there’s the jagged scar that ran down the right side of his face from the center of his forehead, down across his nose, ending across his cheek that gave him the Bond villain vibe. 

That scare was a present of Adam’s during their last encounter four months ago.

“I guess if I gave you an apology you wouldn’t accept it, now would you?” I said before looking down at my clothing. They gave me a set of pea green scrubs that were probably two sizes too big on me. 

“You could try but most likely I wouldn’t,” Gilles said as he began to circle me again. 

He walked behind me and grabbed my wet hair. Wrapping it around his hand, he yanked it back as his free arm came around my shoulders to pull by back against his chest. “Now listen here, you little bitch. I’m tired of playing games with you.”

He released his arm around my chest but gripped my hair tighter. I felt his hand near my back as he pushed me forward against his desk. His hand moved up my back below my neck, my fingers clawing at his hand to release my hair but no matter how much I dug my nails into his skin he never relented. I found myself shoved face down on the desk being pressed against it with his hand pressing harder against my neck.

“You need to learn how things will work here, Eve. You will do what you’re told.”

His voice was angry as he kicked my feet apart with his boot. He wedged his knee between my legs as he released my hair and took my wrists into one of his large hands. Something hard and stiff wrapped around my wrists. I felt the cold metal against the bare skin of my back from where the shirt had been pulled up while I struggled.

“This will be your first lesson, Eve,” Gilles said as he pushed his pelvis against my backside. 

He leaned forward to brush away my hair that had fallen across my face. My hands bound behind my back by his leather belt. My torso being held down against the desktop by his muscular chest. I shivered when I felt his lips press against my earlobe.

“You will be on your knees, head down, hands behind your back when you are before me.”

“Fuck you!” I screamed, trying to push out of his hold to no avail. 

He chuckled as he continued to smooth my hair. “And you will be silent until I give you permission to speak.” 

“Go to hell, LeMare!”

Before I could continue to say anything else, he wrapped something around my mouth to cover it. The fabric was course, scratching at my lips and cheeks as he tied it behind my neck.

“Better.” He straightened himself, keeping one hand around my neck as his other hand began to slide down my shoulder to my waist. “Now, as I was saying. I always let my playthings learn by experiencing it once then the second time they’ll know what to expect.”

I felt the tears falling down my face as I closed my eyes tightly when I felt him push his groin against my bottom again. As I tried to put my mind in another place. Thoughts of sitting in the library. Nate’s overstuffed sofa. The smell of frankincense diffusers scattered across the room. 

_Adam._

Sitting at the other end as we read. Our hands resting on the warm leather, just inches apart. So close we could almost touch but neither of us moving. Piercing green eyes like emeralds.

“But you, Eve. Everything will be new and unexpected,” he said as the hand that had been straying across my body reached the small of my back. 

It began to sneak up beneath my shirt. His palm was cold, sending a shiver across my spine. I heard him groan overhead when my shiver must have excited him. He pressed harder against my bottom until I could feel his lust pushing against the thin fabric of the scrub pants I was wearing. 

“I’m going to enjoy breaking you. Then when I sell you to the highest bidder I’m sure I’ll bring even more money in.” 

His hand was up close to my breast but still not moving enough to touch it. His laugh is a wicked sound. Then it stopped as he curved his hand over my bruised ribs. Pressing the heel of his hand against my side, I cried out. The pain coming in hot, white bursts behind my closed eyes. I tried to kick my bare foot against his thick, leather boots. Anything that will possibly allow me a chance to break free from this man. 

“Then again. Maybe selling you unbroken would be better. In between people like me and the rouge supernaturals wanting you, I may make a lot more if you’re still the irritating bitch that you are.” 

He pushed his hand against my side me again. I was uncertain that my ribs were broken before but now I’m positive. Every breath was stabbing. I gasped for breath as he pulled his cold hand away from my side and out from my shirt. His hand moved back to where he was pushing against my bottom. I felt it moving behind me.

My thoughts try to drown out what was happening again. I can’t allow myself to grieve for something that has never happened. All I could think about was the feel of Adam’s all too short touches. The almost kisses. The smell of his scent when he’s beside me. Yet his name, his face is all I could think about right now. 

“Now, while we wait for the doctor to come and take your blood,” he said as he leaned forward against me again. His breath hot against the skin of my cheek. “Let’s play a game, shall we?”

I felt his hand move behind me but suddenly stop as the door opened quickly.

“Sir!”

He pulled back away from me but continued to hold my neck tightly in his hand as he kept me pinned to the desktop. “What?!”

“The west wall, sir. There’s activity out there and we can’t get in touch with Bracken or Meyers.”

“Damn it. Demons?”

“No, sir. Dogs and fangs.”

My eyes opened when I heard the other persons report. Unit Alpha and Bravo were there to rescue me. 

“Shit. Send out an alert and try to track them down. We haven’t had enough time to get equipped enough for both.” 

I heard him growl overhead. He was angry with the turn of events and growing angrier as I felt his fingers released my neck and twine in my hair again. He pulled me up by my hair and pulled my back against his chest again. 

“How about you and I head down to the front door and greet your friends, Eve. Who knows, if I get a fang or a dog agent leashed, I might bundle them with you.” He held my hair with one hand as his other hand gripped my upper arm tight as he pushed me forward. “The sooner we get this foreplay done the sooner we can get to know each other better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please & thank you's! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think -- good or bad.  
> Thank you for reading, commenting & kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The werewolves and vampires have been given permission to attack. Evelyn's ready to face the death she's been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: mild violence & thoughts of death by someone else's hand or their own**

_**Stronghold Outside of Woodhurst** _

If I didn’t have this damned gag across my face I wanted to yell. To scream out to warn whoever had come to find me to alert them of where I was. Gilles was dragging me through the long corridors until we reached a large flight of stairs. I was finally getting to see more of the building I was being held in. It reminded me of an old observatory that had been cleaned out. Concrete walls with high ceilings. A large windowed dome above us that the sound of rain drumming against the glass. 

Gilles stopped in his tracks, giving me a chance to try to catch my breath. He had been dragging me roughly behind him. At first, I didn’t see what suddenly had him alert. Flipping my hair back I realized what it was. The lights were flickering until they went off completely. We were bathed in complete darkness except for the lightning of the raging storm that was outside. The crack of thunder vibrated against my already painful chest.

“Shit,” he muttered. Turning to one of the armed trappers beside him, he started to yell. “Why aren’t the generators kicking on?!”

The trapper got on his radio trying to get details. Gilles had been dragging me by the collar of my shirt until now. Releasing it, he quickly wrapped his arm around my neck and pressed a sharp blade against my already sore side. The tip was digging into my skin. 

“Come along, Eve,” Gilles said against my ear. “If your pets aren’t going to play nice then let’s see just how bad they want you. Your vampire said once that he’d rather see you dead than in my hands. I want to see how true that statement is.”

My mind wondered back to when I first met Unit Bravo when Murphy was killing people in Wayhaven, right after he injected me with vampire blood. I vaguely remembered what was said, I was bleeding so bad, I was barely alive after Murphy ripped into my wrist to bite it. 

_"You may defeat us, but will Evelyn’s blood last long enough to help you defeat all of the agents who are on their way?" Nate asks, risking another step forward._

_Murphy sneers. His gaze falls behind the team to where the detective had ended up after the hit. "Another bite, and I could."_

_This time it's Adam who steps forward, shoulders drawn back. "The Agency would kill her before letting that happen."_

_Murphy's sneer cracks into an amused smirk. "You'd kill her? You'd really do it, just to stop me from getting her?"_

I never heard a response from Adam because I passed out. The thought of Adam rather seeing me dead than captured made me want to give up any hope that I had. The emptiness that I suddenly felt was consuming my every thought. I was going to die here, I knew it. If I wasn’t lucky enough to die, then I was going to be tortured and bled out like some animal that had been hunted down. All of those times that I had said that I would follow after my father, give my life to save others was now being twisted. I was willing to give my life today so I wouldn’t have to face this from happening again.

If Gilles didn’t kill me then I’ll do it myself. It’s probably for the best since this will keep happening over and over. Better to do it under my own terms than wait for a brutal death from someone else’s hands.

_**Outside** _

Mason crouched over the man that he had just taken surprise. He had fell from the tree onto the trapper and twisted his head until it was facing the opposite direction. His growl was feral, coming from deep in his core. This was just what he needed to fight off the inactivity of just sitting around Wayhaven. Tilting his head back, he sniffed the air and frowned. With the rain coming down hard and getting harder it was getting more difficult to smell them. Closing his eyes, he tried to use his other heightened senses. To listen to the sound of heartbeats, someone breathing. 

“Damn rain,” he cursed.

“What’s the matter, grumpy,” Tane Scott said as he knelt beside him. “Nose not working.”

Ignoring the comment and the rather large, naked man that was kneeling beside him, Mason narrowed his eyes as he focused on the building in front of him. “Nose is fine. Damn rain is starting to mask the scent. All I’m getting is wet dog.”

“Maybe for you,” Tane said with a chuckle as he lowered down to his hands and knees. His head lifted as he smelled the air. “But it’s getting harder, that’s for sure.” His head shifted quickly to the left. “Over there. I got two.”

Nodding, Mason didn’t want to admit it but having the werewolf with him as backup was helpful. Even with the body armor Agent Martin insisted on them wearing it was making it harder to operate. It did however stop several well-placed shots that he had taken when they attacked the first guard tower. The darts were unable to completely pierce the body armor but the smell of the DMB that they were laced with was still able to get in his system. His senses were dulled but not enough to make him stop. 

Felix on the other hand had not been able to stop the one that got through a kink in the armor. The DMB hit his system quicker than usual. Whatever Gilles said that he added to the projectiles worked rapidly just as he had threatened. They had left him and another member of Alpha, Tamiko Dioli, back where Felix was hit. The werewolf was disappointed at being left behind but the Alpha’s Commanding Agent Lesedi Koela ordered her to stay.

“Two on your end, Nate,” Mason said in the small radio that was clipped to his collar. 

_“Lesedi’s got them. Thanks for the warning,”_ he heard Nate respond in his earpiece. _“What about Maaka and Adam?”_

_**Other Side of the Observatory** _

Adam frowned as he lowered his eyes, focusing on the front door of the observatory. The lights were out thanks to Nate and Lesedi’s quick work. Mason and Tane took out the generator as well. The entire building was in complete darkness except for the flashes of lightning from the violent storm. The skies opened with as much rage as he felt as he looked at the building.

The increased activity of Trappers running around made him worry. The Trappers were preparing to leave which meant they would take Evelyn with them or cut their losses and kill her to get out. Knowing Gilles LeMare, Adam was sure that he was not going to leave her behind. She was worth too much money just by herself but her blood…that was a ticket to millions. LeMare wasn’t going to lose his golden ticket now. He wasn’t going to let her loose unless if his life was on the line.

“This rain is only goin’ ta get worse,” Maaka said as he transformed back into his human form. He was crouched behind Adam, keeping his eyes on the front door. “They’re spooked. ‘Bout ta tuck tail an’ run.”

Slowly nodding his head, Adam wiped his hand over his face, but the rain just kept coming. He wasn’t pleased at first to be paired with the second in command of Unit Alpha but if he was with anyone that knew how important this was it was Maaka. 

“We’re going to need to move quick,” Adam said. “Whatever that stuff they mixed together in those darts is dulling my senses.”

Maaka nodded. “I got ‘er scent. Gingersnap’s goin’ ta be all right. She’s tough.”

Taking a deep breath, Adam nodded. He rolled his neck to release the tightness that was forming in his muscles. The DMB was stronger than usual and whatever that mixture that LeMare had added to it was making it harder to focus, harder to move. Clicking the radio switch, he said, “We need to move now. They’re pulling vehicles up to escape.”

 _“On your word,”_ Nate said.

He glanced at Maaka who had already turned back into a werewolf. The wolf nodded his head, the dark brown of fur getting drenched. 

“Now,” Adam said.

**_Inside the Observatory_ **

Empty. That’s the only way I can describe how I felt right now. LeMare had me down on my knees on the floor in the center of the main entrance of the observatory. Surrounding me were five, heavily armed Trappers and LeMare was right behind me with a gun to my head. 

I got news for Gilles LeMare, he didn’t have to break me any longer. I’m already broken. I have completely given up this time. It’s actually strange considering everything that has happened since my mother walked back into my life. I’ve been in tight situations since joining the Agency and becoming liaison but this time…this time I finally realized that I’m done. 

Gilles was barking out orders to his people, he was getting nervous. The lights were still out. No generator backup to bring them back on. He knew they were here but where was the question. In my heart I knew they had to be close, but my mind was saying they would be too late. 

Screams and painful cries echoed around me when I heard the noises coming from outside along with the sounds of gunfire. My swollen eyes stayed focused on the large, metal doors that graced the entrance of the observatory. If I had learned anything from Adam’s tactical skills, the front door was not how he’d enter.

“Be ready!” Gilles cried out. “Those bastards are – “

He didn’t have time to finish before the windows above came crashing down in shards. I tucked in as much as I could to protect myself from the downpour of glass and rain but the thin fabric of the clothing, I had didn’t provide much protection. I felt the piercing across my back and into my skin. My ears were being attacked by the automatic weapons that were being fired from the Trappers that surrounded me. 

As the Trappers fired upward for whatever was coming down from above, they missed the metal doors being caved in. They fell with such force I could feel the floor vibrate. 

Gilles jerked me up to my feet as he yanked on the collar of the shirt. He wrapped the fabric around his fist so tightly that it was choking me. The gun that he had held against my head at first was now being fired as he held me against him as a shield. My eyes stayed closed as I found myself praying for the first time in I don’t know how many years. As I prayed, I blacked out the world around me. I knew death was coming soon but the thought of seeing it coming still frightened me. 

The gunfire had stopped. The smell of powder was being kept down due to the falling rain from the destroyed windows overhead. My hair was sticking to my head from the rain, but clothes clinging to my body. Gilles had his arm around my upper chest, holding me close. I could feel his heart pounding against my back. He was trembling. Whatever was happening he was scared and rightfully so. 

Opening my eyes, I saw what was causing the Trapper to shake with fear. Before us was three very large, snarling werewolves. It was frightening to see them. Their teeth were stained crimson red just as the fur around their paws. 

“Back off, dogs!” Gilles ordered. He tried to fire his weapon, but it was empty. Tossing it to the side, he retrieved the knife that he was holding earlier and pressed it against my throat. “Come out, vampire! I know you’re here!”

The crunch of glass from behind made Gilles spin us around. As we did, I felt the blade slice against my neck and the warmth of blood against the cold rain on my neck. My eyes had widened when I saw them standing there. Mason and Nate. Covered in blood, soaked by the rain as they stood there looking at us. 

“Let her go,” Nate said. “Come peacefully.”

Mason’s upper lip twitched as he snarled. “Let her go. The other is optional.”

“You really think it’s going to be that easy?” Gilles asked with a scoff. “That I’m going to give her up and just come with you?”

Another sound made Gilles spun us again. Stepping around the wolves was Adam. My eyes filled with tears seeing him step forward. Even in the darkness that surrounded us, I knew his eyes were on mine. I could feel his gaze on me as he stepped forward.

“We didn’t expect you or your vermin to go down quietly,” Adam said. He shook his head slightly, his eyes still on me. “You’re the last one standing. So, you have two choices.” 

He stopped several feet away from where Gilles held me. His eyes shifted from mine to Gilles and when it did, Gilles began to shake uncontrollably. 

“One, you release her, and you live.” Adam’s eyes narrowed as he stared at Gilles. “Or I kill you and then take her home.”

The knife cut deeper as Gilles shook. Being stared down by three snarling werewolves and three equally growling vampires would have scared others to near death. My eyes closed tight when I felt the blade press deeper into my flesh. 

I don’t know how or what happened. All I felt was the blade slice across my neck right before the pressure of Gilles chest against my back vanished. Before I could hit the ground from sheer weakness, I felt strong arms grabbing me from behind to brace my fall. A pair of hands covered my ears to muffle the screams of Gilles.

Strong arms held me tight, rocking me. A gentle hand stroking my hair as another worked to free my wrists from the belt that was tied around them. I was being pulled up onto his lap and cradled against his body. A warmth came over me that I hadn’t felt in days.

“It’s over, Evelyn,” Adam whispered. “You’re safe now.”

I opened my eyes finally to find him staring down at me. I lifted a trembling hand to touch his cheek. I know I was looking into his green eyes. I felt his arms around me, holding me against him. But I didn’t trust myself enough to believe it was him. That was until I touched his cheek. He smiled down at me as he covered my hand that touched his cheek.

“You…you called me Evelyn,” I said weakly. 

Still in complete denial that it was him. More so now that he called me Evelyn. Not Detective. Not Detective Martin. But he called me Evelyn.

“Yes,” he said, nodding. 

A faint smile on his face as he looked down at me. That smile faded as I felt my body began to get weak. It was a struggle to keep my eyes open.

“We need to get her out of here now,” Mason said as he dropped down on the floor beside us. 

I felt a pressure against my neck as my eyelids closed. “Adam…”

“Stay with me. Please,” Adam said as he took Mason’s place putting pressure against my neck. “Stay with me.”

I felt my hand hit the floor beneath me. It took too much energy to hold it up against him. My eyes couldn’t stay open. It was time to let go. Time to just let it all be washed away with the rain. 

He was with me as I accepted the darkness that pulled me down. That’s more than I had expected.

\-----

“Stay with me,” Adam begged as he held her tight against him. Her heart rate was slowing, barely noticeable even to him. “Don’t go, Evelyn.”

“Time to go. Now, Adam,” Mason said as he stood up and pulled at the other man’s shirt sleeve. 

Nate was already on the radio calling for assistance. Agency crews had been kept at a safe distance, surrounding the observatory to catch stragglers that they had been unable to capture. 

Seconds felt like hours before medical crews arrived. Adam refused to release her even as the crews tried to stabilize her. He held onto her until he rested her body on the stretcher, continuing to hold her hand in his. 

He could hear the clicking of heels against the concrete floor, the sound of rain hitting an umbrella. Rebecca entered the observatory, pulling her overcoat tighter around her body. “Stand down, commanding agent.”

As the medical crew lifted the stretcher up to move it, Adam allowed her hand to slip from his. He began to follow but stopped when he reached Rebecca. Staring down at her, he looked at her and shook his head.

“With all due respect, Agent Martin. No. I will not.”

He started to leave when Rebecca reached out and grabbed him by the arm. 

“You’ve not been released.”

“As I said, with all due respect, Agent Martin. No,” he said before tugging at his arm and walking away.

Rebecca turned to watch Adam climb into the back of the ambulance and inhaled deeply. She knew she would never win mother of the year with the way she raised Evelyn or how she treated her now. 

_“If you let the Agency run your life, you’re going to let it ruin it, too.”_

Maybe those words that Rook had told her years ago was finally making sense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unit Bravo rescued Evelyn, now they face the aftermath.

_**Facility Outside of Wayhaven,  
Four days later…** _

“Any change?” Rebecca asked as she stepped up beside Nate.

He stood in front of the floor to ceiling window, staring in. His arms were crossed, his face expressionless as she shook his head. “None.” Taking a deep breath in, he slowly exhaled it. “It’s been four days and nothing.”

Nodding, she pushed her hands into the pockets of her tailored dress slacks. “It would have been helpful if LeMare had been left alive.”

Swallowing, Nate nodded. “We tried to take him alive, but he had wasn’t going to allow it.” 

He winced, recalling what happened. After he sliced Evelyn’s neck, he tried to attack one last time, but Mason was able to stop him before he was able to. Nate knew that he would have tried his best to take him alive, but Mason was out for blood. 

“LeMare made it clear that he was not going to leave that building alive,” Nate said, softly. 

_“If Mason didn’t get to him, Adam sure would have,”_ Nate thought to himself.

The vampire turned to look at the agent, watching her stare into the room to watch her daughter sleep. Evelyn’s condition was too poor to take her back to the warehouse. The medical staff had cleaned her up as best as they could. The shards of glass from the window exploding had been removed and were all but fully healed now thanks to the Agency healers. The bright purple bruising around her body were beginning to fade to ugly browns and yellows. The two broken ribs were healing as well.

Now all that remained was the bandage across her neck where LeMare’s blade had sliced her. At first the doctors had thought it was just a simple cut that would heal quickly but it hadn’t. That was when the fever started, an infection had started almost immediately, preventing the wound from healing. that was when the fever started. She remained unconscious, lifeless. 

“Has the doctors’ discovered anything new about her condition? Why the wound on her neck wasn’t healing?”

Closing her eyes, she shook her head. “No. They’ve tried to determine if there was something coated on the blade but that was negative. Her blood hasn’t showed any other changes from the last time.”

Nate nodded. “Ellidor believes it is her.”

She opened her eyes and turned to look up at him. “What do you mean? Her?”

He shook his head. “I didn’t understand him. Even Dr. Tuft felt that it wasn’t a supernatural reason behind her not healing.”

Rebecca’s eyes widened at the new information. “They think she’s not healing on purpose?”

“I can’t imagine that. I mean, I’ve been around for a long time. I’ve seen individuals lose a spouse and then slowly waste away from grief and then pass themselves. I’ve seen people at the end of their lives due to illness that have allowed themselves to die.” He turned back to look through the window at Evelyn. “But Eve isn’t like that. She’s a fighter. I can’t believe she would just give up. There’s something preventing her from healing that we just haven’t found yet.” Raising a hand, he scratched his temple. “I’m going to go back to search the library.”

She nodded, looking through the window. The only movement in the room was that of the intravenous fluids dripping from the bag that hung overhead. The multicolored monitor beside the bed displayed an array of colors, dancing across the screen with every heartbeat, every breath she took. An occasion beep of a machine.

“I know this isn’t my place, but you should go in there. She is your daughter, and she needs her mother.”

“She is and I am,” Rebecca said. “Eve has made it clear to me that I am her superior as well.” She slowly exhaled. “My daughter is not ready to talk to me right now. Nor do I expect her to talk to me any time soon.”

“One thing I have learned about Eve is sometimes you have just had to make her listen to you. She’s very independent and very stubborn. Sometimes it takes an attempt or two to convince her to listen.” He turned to look down at her once again. “But she will listen. You just have to do say something to her.”

An uncomfortable silence came between them until Rebecca straighten her suit jacket, turning to face Nate. “Please update me if something changes. I need to check in with the Agency to see if there was any further information found at the observatory. They’re interviewing some of the trappers that surrendered after LeMare was killed.”

“As soon as there’s a change, one of us will let you know,” Nate said.

He watched her walk away quietly without another word. They had spoken before about reconciliation between the mother and daughter but both women as strong and stubborn as they were had been unable to talk. 

Felix ran up to the window and stopped. His hands against the glass as he pressed his nose against it. 

“She awake yet?”

“No. Not yet, Felix,” Nate answered as he looked down at his teammate. 

“Maybe Adam needs to kiss her.”

Rebecca turned to look at the young vampire, frowning. “What?”

“You know? Like in the fairy tales. True loves kiss and that sort. Maybe we’ve ran into some sort of supernatural magic or something that Adam needs to kiss her to wake her out of,” Felix said as he turned to look at the other two standing beside him. He shrugged seeing the looks on their faces. “It was just a thought.”

Nate offered a weak smile as he patted the younger man on the shoulder. “I’m sure if Dr. Tuft thought that would work, it would have been recommended. However, that was a good thought, Felix.” He stared down at him. “How are you feeling? Any lasting effects?”

Shaking his head, Felix smiled. “Gonna take more than that to keep me down. I just wasn’t expecting it.” He turned back to the window. “Whatever the Trappers are using they’re making it harder to fight them.”

Hearing Felix say that made Nate realize how he wasn’t the only one that had thought it. Nate and Adam had discussed it several times since the encounter in the sewers when they rescued Sanja. The weapons they had were like the Volts that the Agency used but enhanced. They were getting information from somewhere in the Agency, but Nate nor Adam wanted to believe it. They couldn’t believe that the organization that they had served for centuries that someone could turn on one of their own. 

“He hasn’t left since we got back, has he?”

Nate turned to look at Felix, his brows furrowed as he stared at him confused. “I’m sorry. What?”

Felix touched his finger against the glass, pointing inside. “Adam. He hasn’t left, has he?”

Shaking his head, Nate said, “No. He hasn’t.”

“He’s…different,” Felix said as he tilted his head to the side. 

“Love has a way of transforming a person.”

\- - - - - -

Adam sat beside the bed, holding her hand between his hands and pressed it against his lowered forehead. Since being allowed in her room three days before he hadn’t left her side except for brief moments when Nate or Felix would push him out to get some fresh air and take a break. Mason chose to stay nearby but never came into the room.

He understood Mason’s reluctance for entering. The other man would be admitting that he cared for the detective. Evelyn had a way of inserting herself into the group to becoming friends with Nate, even better friends with Felix. And Mason, that was harder to tell what they had developed but there was a mutual respect between the detective and Mason.

He focused on her heartbeat. It was slow but regular just like her breathing. Her skin was flushed from the fever. The doctors had been doing everything they could to keep the temperature down, but it was relentless. 

Tracing his thumb across the top of her hand, he sighed. Her skin was always soft. It was a sensation that he had etched in his memory from the first time he had felt it. That night on patrol when he covered her scent with his coat. The way her hazel eyes stared up at him, her lips parted as they stared at each other. Now her skin was pale, clammy from the fever. Her beautiful, hazel eyes hidden behind her closed lids. 

“They say if you speak with people in her state that they respond and heal faster.”

Adam didn’t look back; he already knew who it was. Nate had been standing behind him for several minutes, entering the room right after Felix had told him he was going to find Mason and go back to the warehouse. 

“I thought admitting it finally it would be easier, Nate. I thought I would be able to finally say everything that I wanted to. But now I can’t.”

Stepping to the other side of the bed, Nate pulled up the other chair closer to the bed and sat down. Resting his elbow on the armrest, he cupped his chin with the palm of his hand. His eyes fell on Evelyn. “Then maybe this the right time to do it.”

Lifting his eyes, Adam looked at him curiously. “When she can’t hear me? Words falling on deaf ears?”

Nate’s eyes shifted to his friend. “At least she won’t argue with you when you do say whatever you need to.”

A chuckle came from Adam as he shook his head. “No. I guess not.” His eyes turned back to look down at Evelyn’s face. “She can be so infuriating sometimes. I just wished she’d listen to me when I give orders.”

“If she had a few times we wouldn’t be alive.” Nate saw his friend’s raised eyebrow as he looked up at him. “You know I’m right so don’t deny it.”

A snort came from Adam as he rolled his eyes. He couldn’t deny it, but he wasn’t going to admit it either. She had saved them when Murphy had ripped into her wrist. She saved them when a group of rouges jumped them when they were trying to escort a supernatural family to a new location. Evelyn’s belief when it comes to “Stay put” was purely at her own discretion. 

Leaning forward, Nate rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together. “Were you being serious when you said it? Or was it your way of getting Agent Martin to let us go after her.”

Adam’s head shot up again as he looked across the bed at his friend. “What kind of question is that?”

“An honest one.”

Placing his hands on the armrests, Nate pushed himself up from the chair. He folded his arms across his chest and looked down at Adam. “Then tell her.” He averted his eyes to look at Evelyn. “If you can say it in front of all of us. Confess your feelings as you did.” He turned back to Adam. “Then you should be able to tell her.”

Adam’s brows furrowed as he watched Nate turn and leave the room. 

“You’ve had four days to think about it, Adam. I’ve seen you make crucial decisions within seconds. You’ve had plenty of time to think about what you would say to her.”

His jaw slacked to say something, but he couldn’t. Adam knew that Nate was right. He had been thinking about what he’d say, playing it out in his mind but the words never came out even as she laid here. She wasn’t able to stop him. She wasn’t able to whip out one of her sarcastic remarks or quips. 

Turning back, Adam twined his fingers in hers and nodded. “You’re right.”

Nate held the door handle to leave the room. Not looking back, he smiled.

“You’re a bastard.”

“I know,” Nate said, pulling the door open. 

“But you’re right.”

“I know,” he said as he stepped out of the room. “Now tell her.”

Nodding, Adam watched the door close shut behind Nate as he left the room. Inhaling deeply, his eyes turned back to Evelyn. Holding her hand in his right hand, he reached out to run his index finger along her cheek. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes.

“I really hate when he’s right about things like this,” Adam said, softly. “It makes me question myself. My abilities to lead the team. To perform my job. I don’t like uncertainty.”

His eyes opened to watch the rise and fall of her chest. The heavy quilt that Felix insisted to bring from the warehouse to the facility covered her. The younger vampire said she would sleep better with something that she loved. A handmade quilt that Nate had gifted her after a day of shopping for décor for her room when she would stay with them. Her style looked was…eclectic. A blend of modern and vintage. Everything had a purpose in its simplicity. 

Each team member added something to her room, except for him. He didn’t know what to get her for her room. He just left a very old, very expensive bottle of wine from his private stock with a bow around it. He hadn’t told her it was from him but the smile on face when she opened it that night and shared it with everyone, she knew it was from him. Her smile was a quiet thank you for his gift. 

Taking a breath, he said, “You have made my life full of uncertainty. I struggle with finding my balance when I’m around you, Evelyn. I find myself distracted from my purpose, my duties.” He ran his fingers over her strawberry blonde hair. “From that first time I saw you in that warehouse.” His hand moved from her hair to his shoulder and winced. “When you shot me.” Releasing a snort, he shook his head and smiled. “That night all I could think about was your hazel eyes staring back at me, down the barrel of that Glock.”

His free hand moved back to brush her hair back once again. “I can’t seem to bring down the walls that I’ve spent years…” He paused, shaking his head. “Centuries to build up around me. I’ve grown comfortable being alone. I’ve grown complacent with my life, my sworn duty to the Agency. You have somehow invaded my life and systematically attacked everything I have constructed around me. And it scares me more than any battle I have ever been in.”

Lifting her hand that he held, he placed a soft kiss on her wrist. His lips feeling the rough scar that Murphy had left during their encounter. 

“You have made me vulnerable, Evelyn.”

He didn’t need to lift his eyes to the monitor to know that her heart rate had slowly increased. Her breathing was unchanged, but her heart was beating just a bit faster. His eyebrows lowered as he watched her. He felt her body temperature change. If it wasn’t for his heightened senses, he wouldn’t have noticed it. He pulled his chair closer to the bed, leaning forward so he could whisper in her ear. 

“One day, you told me that you liked challenges. You have made me want to be that challenge for you, Evelyn.” Curving his hand over her cheek, he pressed a gentle kiss on her temple. “I need you to come back to me so I can tell you that I love you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn's waking up and Adam's worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I keep getting distracted with other things like working on my DA:I story and fighting plot bunnies for a completely different story. Anyway...here's another installment. I hope you're still interested in this. Thanks for reading!!

_**Agency Facility Outside of Wayhaven  
The next morning…** _

“If your smell doesn’t wake her, nothing will,” Ellidor said, frowning as he entered the room. 

Looking up from his book, Nate stared at the Fae nurse as he walked into the room and moved to the other side of the bed. “I washed this morning. When someone was changing her bed.”

Elidor cocked an eyebrow and sniffed the air as he reached for the nearly empty IV bag that was hanging to replace it with a fresh one. “In a trough?”

Rolling his eyes, Nate smiled and shook his head. “A shower.”

“If you say so,” Elidor replied as he turned to face the woman on the bed. Ignoring the suspicious gaze of the vampire, he went about his work to remove the bandage around her neck. “Interesting.”

Nate closed the book and stood up. “What?”

The Fae pointed down at the long laceration across Evelyn’s neck. The vampire looked down, not sure what he was seeing. 

“I’m not sure,” Elidor answered. He lifted his head to look at Nate. “I’m going to get Dr. Tuft to come in. Don’t leave her.”

Feeling his heart race, Adam turned to watch Elidor walk to the door quickly to leave. “What’s happening?”

Elidor walked out of the room without a response. Turning back, Nate looked down at Evelyn and moved his hand to take hold of her hand. 

“Eve?”

He felt the fingers in her hand twitch slightly in his hand. Eyes widening, Nate felt himself hold his breath when his eyes moved down to see her fingers move. He started when the door was pushed open with so much force that it came off the top hinges as it swung back against the wall behind it. 

“You really need to stop doing that. You’re expensive to have around,” Nate said as he looked across the bed at his friend.

“What’s happened?” Adam asked as he took Evelyn’s hand into his. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he stared down at her and brushed his finger over her hair to push it back behind her ear. Nate shrugged, shaking his head. 

“I don’t know. Elidor was in here, doing his checkup and then he said he needed to get Dr. Tuft.”

Folding his arms across his chest, Nate looked across the bed to gaze at his friend as he held her hand in his. His friend brushing his finger across her cheek. “I felt her move her fingers.”

Adam’s eyes widened as he turned to look at Nate. “What?”

Nate nodded. “It was faint, but I felt it.”

Turning his attention back on Evelyn, Adam lifted her hand that he held to her lips to place a gentle kiss on her wrist. “Her temperature has gone down.”

“Are you su – “ Nate began to say but stopped himself. Shaking his head, he said, “Of course you are.” He takes a deep breath and scratched his temple. “I’m going to step out and wait for Dr. Tuft.”

Inhaling a long, deep breath, Adam cupped her jaw in his palm and ran his finger across her cheek. “Please wake up, Evelyn.”

His eyes lowered when he felt her fingers move against his hand. His hand that was against her cheek made him look back up to find tears welling in her eyes.  
“Shhh…It’s all right,” he said. “I’m right here.”

Her fingers tightened around his as the tears fell harder. A soft whimper coming from her as she tried to speak but there were no words coming from her. Scooping her into his arms, he pulled her against him to hold her tight against his chest. He knew that he shouldn’t be moving her, that he should have left her alone, but he had to reassure her that she was safe. That he was there for her.

“You’re safe, Evelyn,” he whispered. “I’m right here.”

“A…Ad…”

“Shhh…” he whispered. 

Her body trembled against him as he held her tightly. Evelyn’s head resting on his shoulder as he smoothed her hair down with his hand. Her tears soaked his shirt as he held her against his chest. Adam whispered softly to her as he rocked her trembling body. 

Agent Martin entered the room followed by Elidor and Dr. Tuft. Rebecca and nurse moved to the other side of the bed as the doctor moved to stand behind Adam. 

“You have to let her go,” Dr. Tuft said, placing their hand on his shoulder.

Adam’s growl deep in his throat as he kept her closer to his chest. “No.” His eyes lifted to find Rebecca staring back at him from the other side of the bed. He watched as she shook her head at him. Her brown eyes stared back at him, disapproving. “I can’t.”

“I promise as soon as I’m done you can come back in,” Dr. Tuft said.

“You need to come with me, Adam,” Rebecca said. “Let them do their job.”

Adam looked at Dr. Tuft as they removed the stethoscope off from around their neck. He was going to protest but he stopped when he heard Nate call his name. His eyes moved from the doctor to the doorway to find Nate, Felix and Mason standing there. Closing his eyes, he nodded his head and turned back to Evelyn. 

“I have to let you go for a bit. I promise I’ll be right back as soon as I can.”

Evelyn didn’t respond to him as he helped her lay back down before standing up. She quietly pulled the blankets up around her body, rolled to her side and continued to cry.  
Rebecca held up her arm, stretching out her hand towards the door. “Adam.”

Following her to the door, Adam looked back over his shoulder to see the doctor as they could examine her. Adam reluctantly turned back and followed his superior out of the room along with the other members of Unit Bravo.

Waiting until they out of the room, Elidor’s eyes narrowed as he tried to get the door unstuck from the wall. “You and I need to have a long discussion about how to properly open doors, Commanding Agent. That’s two now since she’s arrived.”

“I’ll pay for it later,” Adam said, looking back at the Fae.

Elidor scoffed. “Yes you will. We’ll let you know when you may return. Probably after we prepare her a new room.” He moved the door and closed it before Adam could say anything else. 

“Let’s get something to drink,” Rebecca said. She purposely looked at Adam. “You need to take a break. They’ll find us when they’re ready.”

Adam looked through the window of the room to see Elidor sitting on the chair beside the bed. The Fae was holding her hand as she cried. He was talking to her as the doctor was working. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply. Feeling Nate’s hand on his shoulder, Adam opened his eyes once again to look at his friend.

“Come on. You could use a drink.”

Nodding, Adam followed Rebecca and the other members of Unit Bravo. He had waited this long for her to wake up he could wait a few more minutes to speak to her again.

\- - - - -

I laid there, staring back at Elidor. I couldn’t say anything. Couldn’t do anything. Couldn’t cry any longer. I just laid there and allowed the Fae nurse to hold my hand. 

“You gave us a scare this time, Eve,” he said. “Want to talk about it?”

“I want to die,” I said.

“You went though something horrible. I’m sure you thought you’d might – ‘

I interrupted him but shaking my head. “I want to die, Elidor.”

He squeezed my hand as he kept his eyes on me as I looked up at him. Shaking his head, he sighed heavily. “Eve. You can’t say things like that.” 

I watched him lift his eyes briefly, presumably to look at Dr. Tuft who was looking at my neck. His eyes moved back to mine. Full of sorrow in those beautiful eyes as he looked down into mine, like staring into the window of my soul. A soul that was broken in to so many parts that it can’t be repaired. He leaned his massive body forward more to bring his face down to my level. 

“You’ve been through a lot, Eve. You’re a strong woman. Stronger than most humans that I know,” he said, his voice calming.

“Not anymore. I’m not,” I said. I’ve done enough interviewing witnesses, suspects to know what he’s doing. He’s trying to pry more information out of me to get me to open up more. “Not anymore.”

Closing my eyes, I released his hand and pulled it under the blanket to shut myself off from him, Dr. Tuft and the world. 

**_Cafeteria_ **

Dr. Tuft walked into the cafeteria to find Unit Bravo and Agent Martin sitting around a table, silently drinking from whatever choice of drink they had. As soon as they saw the doctor they stood up, turning as they approached them.

“Can we see Eve now?” Felix asked, smiling widely. 

The doctor paused, sliding their hands into the pockets of their coat. “I’m sorry but I can’t do that right now. She’s being moved to another room, but she’s been sedated.”

“She just woke up,” Rebecca said, confused. “Why would you sedate her?”

Taking a deep breath, Dr. Tuft nodded. “She did however she became very emotional and I didn’t want to give her a chance to cause harm to herself.”

“To herself?” Adam asked, stepping forward. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“The detective is feeling survivor’s remorse I’m assuming since she completely shut down after telling Elidor that she wanted to be dead.” Dr. Tuft wrapped their arms around the binder they were holding and released a heavy breath. “Until I feel certain that she will do anything harmful, I’m placing her on suicide watch.” Looking up at the members of Unit Bravo and Rebecca, Dr. Tuft continued. “I’d like for you to not go in her room until I have someone speak with her first. Elidor has agreed to keep an eye on her and will keep you appraised of any changes.”

Shaking his head, Adam looked at the doctor. “Let me speak with her. I’m sure I can find out what something.”

“I don’t think that’s a wise thing, Commanding Agent. She’s been traumatized.” Dr. Tuft lifted a hand to scratch the side of their head. “I’m going to be honest with you. Detective Martin has seen enough violence, bloodshed, and death than most humans have ever seen in such a short time with joining the Agency. She has always stood strong, stubborn and persistent that it is not troubling her.

“She has been compartmentalizing everything that has happened. Keeping everything bottled inside and I think the walls she built up have finally began to decay and crumble around her so quickly that she’s never really had a chance to adjust to everything happening around her.”

Felix tugged at his scarf. “Eve told me she likes to hide thing, I guess I didn’t understand what that meant until now.”

Turning to face him, Rebecca frowned. “You knew she was having trouble and didn’t say anything?”

“With all due respect,” Nate said as he placed a hand on Felix’s shoulder. He looked down at the younger vampire and gave him a reassuring smile before turning back to Agent Martin. “Evelyn had made vague references as well but nothing about ending her life.”

Rebecca looked at all four of the men before turning back to Dr. Tuft. “Do what is necessary. I want her evaluated for duty as well.”

Pushing his foot off the wall that he had been leaning against, Mason stepped forward. His fingers twirling the unlit cigarette between his fingers. “You think she’s nuts?”

Everyone turned to look at him as he walked around the table, keeping his distance. 

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Dr. Tuft said, shaking their head. “I’m saying she’s emotional right now. She needs to talk about what is troubling her. Victims of abuse can have PTSD and tend to make it worse by not facing the problem. And one thing I’ve learned from Evelyn in the short time she’s been with the Agency is she’s very good at hiding how she feels.”

Nate nodded. “Do you think one of us can speak with her about this? Someone she can trust. Her family.”

“Mason can do it,” Adam said.

His head whipped around to look at the other man. “What that hell, Adam? No.”

Shaking his head, Adam shoved his hands down into the pockets of his pants. “She needs someone that will speak to her in a way that will make her want to talk. Evelyn will continue to act like everything is fine if Felix and Nate talk to her.” He turned to Rebecca. “I’m sorry but I don’t think you’re a good choice to speak with her either. I know she’s your daughter but the relationship that you have is still tense.” When he saw her nod, he turned back to Mason. “I’m not saying you should go in there and interrogate her but talk to her.”

Nate turned to look at Adam, curiously. “Do you think this is a good idea, Adam?” he asked before turning to look at Mason with a faint smile. “No offense to your skills, Mason.”  
The vampire wrinkled his nose as he put the cigarette between his lips and folded his arms across his chest. “That’s a good thing,” he muttered. 

“She’s going to need someone that will get her to talk. Mason can do that.”

“We’re not friends,” Mason said. “We’re barely teammates.”

Adam shook his head. “She respects you. That’s what she needs right now. Someone that won’t coddle her but won’t be hard on her either.”

Dr. Tuft cleared their throat and stepped back into the conversation. “I believe the commanding agent is right in this matter. If Agent Mason can at least get her to open dialogue, then that will give time for a specialist to arrive.”

Crossing his arms, Mason lowered his head as he thought about the situation, he was being placed in. He didn’t like it. It could go well; he could get her to talk to him or it could go horribly wrong and he could shut her up even more. With his inability to use his pheromones on her to get her to relax and open it there were too many variables to deal with.

 _“Fuck,”_ he thought. Running his fingers through his hair, he twined his fingers in his hair and gripped it for a moment before dropping his hand back to his side. “Fine. I’ll talk to her.”

He felt a hand on his shoulder, making him look up to find Adam staring at him. “Thank you.”

Mason grunted. “Don’t thank me yet. You may regret this.”

\- - - - -

When the sedative wore off, I had found myself in a new room. Wherever they put me this time I had a large window that I found myself staring out aimlessly into the night sky. Not that I was staring at anything because I didn’t care anymore. I just stayed wrapped up in the heavy quilt that Nate had got me when I first joined Unit Bravo. I brought me a little comfort as I stayed cocooned inside of it. 

Sitting on a chair beside my bed was Mason. He had come in while I was sedated apparently and didn’t say anything to me. I opened my eyes and there he was sitting on a chair in a dimly lit room, feet propped up on the bedside table. His hands clasped behind his neck as he stared at who knows what on the wall.

“Don’t you think you’ve slept enough?” he asked, still staring at the wall.

I didn’t answer. I just pulled the quilt up further against my body and rolled over to face the other wall. I heard his feet hit the floor with a thud, the scraping of the chair legs as it was moved across the thin carpet then finally the chair dropping back to the floor where I was facing. Closing my eyes, I rolled over again. And Mason did the same thing. He moved his chair back to the other side where he had been.

“Do it again and I’m going to strap you down,” he muttered as he dropped back down on the chair. He smirked as he looked at me through long locks of hair hanging down in his face. “I mean if that’s your thing it might be fun then.”

I really didn’t want to, but I found myself rolling my eyes. That just encouraged him more because his lips curled up in that twisted, wicked smile of his. 

“So,” he started to say as he tucked a cigarette between his lips and played with the lighter. “What’s your problem?”

My brows furrowed as I lifted my eyes. His grey eyes staring down at me as I looked at him. My silence just seemed to irritate him because he started flicking the lid open and closed on his lighter faster. I couldn’t take the sound anymore.

Flopping down on my back, I slapped my hands on the bed to push myself up. I spun my head around to face him with tears starting to well in my eyes. “I want to die,” I said. “I’m tired of running. Tired of hiding. Tired of waiting for the next LeMare or Murphy to come out of the bushes. I’m. Done.”

His head slowly lowered as he finally lit his cigarette. Kicking his feet up on the bedside table again, he leaned the chair back on the rear two legs and took a long draw off the cigarette. “Is that it?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason has a sit down with Evelyn.

“Is that it?”

I looked at Mason in shock. “What the hell do you mean ‘Is that it?’ Real sympathetic, aren’t you?”

He leaned his head back and blew out a stream of smoke. “Don’t need to be sympathetic with you. You’d bitch about it.”

Rolling my eyes, I pushed myself back across the bed so I could rest my back against the headboard. Gathering the blankets, I tried to cover myself back up. However, I could see the sideways glance from Mason with the smirk on his lips.

“Don’t cover up on my account, sweetheart.” He rolled the cigarette in his fingers before putting it back in his mouth. “You want to die. Give it a decade or two and it will happen.”

“You don’t get it,” I said, looking down at my hands that rested on my lap. 

“Then stop tip toeing around and tell me.” 

His voice was harsher this time. I can hear his irritation in the words coming from him. I shook my head wondering why of all people would Mason be here to talk to me. Nate would have been my first choice. He was kind, considerate. He would listen to you when you talk. Mason may be a good interrogator but not someone to be sympathetic. How could I talk to him about something I doubt he’d understand? 

“Look…” he said, breaking the silence. “It’s either me or a shrink.”

Lesser of two evils so it seems. I really hate talking about how I feel, what I’m feeling. It’s easier to keep it inside and just ignore it. Opening up is not something I’m good with. And opening to Mason, a teammate, was not a good idea. But if it was him or an Agency sanctioned shrink, I’d rather it be him.

“I’m tired of running, Mason. Looking over my shoulder for Murphy. LeMare. Or someone else.” I closed my eyes and covered my face with the palms of my hands. “I’m scared.”

“Well…LeMare won’t bother you anymore so scratch him off the list,” Mason said as he took another drag off his cigarette. 

I lowered my hands to look at him. “He’s dead?”

He turned to look at me as he smothered the cigarette and tossed it into the trashcan. “Yeah.” He took a deep breath and dropped his feet to the floor. Brushing back his hair, he stared at me with those intense grey eyes. “I made sure he won’t bother you again. As for his crew, well…Alpha and us took care of them as well.”

I looked at him, twisting the edge of the quilt in my hands. “Is everyone all right? No one was hurt?”

“Yes and no.”

My frown deepened as my brows furrowed. “Yes and no what?”

He shook his head, releasing an exhausted sigh. “Everyone is fine. No one was hurt.” 

I opened my mouth to say something but before I could get the words out Mason spoke again.

“He’s fine,” he said as he kicked his feet back up and leaned the chair back on its rear legs. “He’s worried about you.”

“Who?”

He looked at me through his long hair. “Adam.” He must have seen the disappointment on my face because he grunted. “I don’t care one way or another but you two are tragic.”

I shook my head. “I’m being a huge drama queen, aren’t I?”

He folded his arms across his chest, looking at me. “I’m not for all that psycho mumbo jumbo bullshit. But I’m going to tell you straight up..yeah.”

I leaned back against the headboard again and dropped my head. 

“You’ve been through a lot of shit. Most humans I’ve worked with would have been done long time ago. They’re either dead or pushing papers in some facility office.” He lifted a hand and pointed at me. “Quit being a coward and say something. You talk to Nate and Felix all the damn time about what’s going on but not what you need to talk about.”

I turned to look at him again. “But that’s different.”

“How the hell is that different? If you can ramble on about shit, why not the important stuff?”

My lips parted to speak but nothing came out. 

“Look, sweetheart. We’re all dealing with this shit the best we can. It’s not easy. That’s why we have each other.”

“And you’re telling me _**you**_ talk about _**your**_ feelings with the others?” I asked.

“When I have to.”

That was not the answer I was expecting. Really not the answer I expected from Mason. 

“I get it. You’re a human that’s been tossed into a shithole of supernaturals and stuff that makes no damn sense. You’re on the supernatural top ten wanted list with a hefty price tag on it.” He dropped the floor before standing up. Stepping closer to the bed, he stared down at me. “We’re here for each other. That includes you. I mean…you are part of the team, right?”

I felt a tug at my lips and wore a lopsided grin. “So I can come to you and tell you how I feel? I can come and cry on your shoulder?”

His expression soured. “No crying.” He turned to leave and walked towards the door. Looking back over his shoulder at me, he stared at me. “Talk yeah.” His eyebrow lifted and that flirty smirk twisted his lips. “Or other things, I’ll be there.”

I smiled. “Thanks, Mason.” I watched him reach for the door. “You going to tell them I’m looney?”

“No more than you usually are. Because you are crazy,” he said with a chuckle. “So, can I send the others in before Adam tears down another door or worse?”

“I honestly don’t think he has anything he wants to say to me, Mason. And if he did have something to say I’m sure it’s him yelling about not being more careful or something like that.”

“Yeah…sure,” he said. “Look. When you get out of here and want to talk, look me up. I’ll only try to get you in bed three or five times.”

“Three or five?” I said, running my fingers through my hair to push it back. I held up my hand, wiggling my fingers. “Damn. You must be spending a lot of time with your friend if that’s all.”

Holding up his hand, he gave me a wink. “Oh…I can put this to good use whenever you want.”

I smiled as he pulled the door open to leave. “Thanks, Mason. I appreciate it.”

He paused, staring at me a moment. I stared back at him, expecting him to say something but he didn’t. He shook his head and said, “Now get your ass up and out of bed” and left. 

I watched the door close shut before leaning my head back against the headboard behind me. Staring up at the ceiling, I blew out a heavy breath. Mason’s right. If I was working with a victim of crime at home, I would have suggested they talk to someone to work out what was bothering them. I know that bottling it doesn’t help but I’m doing exactly what I tell people not to do. 

The thoughts I had were filthy, selfish. I’ve came too close to my mortality since meeting Unit Bravo and it scared me. I need to quit holding in how I feel. I have friends now that I can talk to when this is bothering me. I can’t continue to fear what I don’t know. I can’t continue to allow it to eat at me and ruin me. I have a job that I love. People that I love. My shitty car not so much but I still love it. 

What I needed to do was get my head out of my ass and get out of this bed. I’ve been it far too long. The time to quit wallowing in self misery is over.

_**Common Room** _

“She’ll be fine,” Mason said, lighting another cigarette. “She just needed a kick in the ass.”

Nate frowned as he watched the other man lean back against the table behind him and hide his face behind the veil of his hair and the darkness around him. “What did you say to her?”

“We talked.” Mason rolled his eyes seeing the look he received from Rebecca, Adam and Nate. “We. Talked. She’s fine. She just been dealing with a lot of shit and refuses to talk about it.”

“I’m going to remove her from duty,” Rebecca said, reaching into her slacks pocket for her phone. “If she can’t do the job then we can’t afford to have her out there. She’s a liability.”

“She isn’t,” Mason said. He straightened himself and took a step forward. “She didn’t volunteer for this job. Eve was thrown into it and was told to take the damn job or be locked up. Maybe it’s time to find out what she wants and no what she’s told to do.”

Rebecca’s jaw slacked as she looked at the vampire. She knew the job wasn’t easy, she had been doing it most of her life. But her daughter…her daughter had no choice since the revelation of her blood was discovered by Murphy. Evelyn becoming a member of Unit Bravo was a matter of them protecting her, not working with her. She had been working both her job at the Wayhaven Police Department and the Agency nonstop since the first day. 

“She will need to be cleared by the Agency counselor to ensure that your observations are correct,” Rebecca said. “Evelyn will be relieved of duty until then. However, once Dr. Tuft feels she can be released she can return to her civilian duties.”

“I’m sure she will appreciate that,” Nate said. 

Felix tugged at his scarf as he turned to Agent Martin. “Can I go see her then?”

She looked at Mason who nodded. Turning back to the younger vampire, she said, “Yes. She’ll probably be happy to see you.”

Not needing any further approval, Felix ran off to head to her room. Rebecca brushed back her strawberry blonde hair that had came loose from her tight bun she wore. 

“I’ll notify Dr. Tuft of your observations. Excuse me,” Rebecca said before turning to leave. 

Adam and Nate waited until Rebecca was gone before turning back to Mason. Stepping forward, Adam folded his arms across his broad chest and looked at the man.

“What happened?”

“I told you.”

“Not the official observation,” Adam said. “I want your observation, Mason.”

Leaning back again, Mason took a pull off his cigarette. “She’s keeping everything locked up inside. Eve’s struggling with all of this.”

Nate rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Eve’s never been someone who shares how _**she**_ feels. She’s always been more concerned with how everyone else is doing. I guess it’s easier to forget that those who are sympathetic also needs that same reciprocation.”

“Ya think?” Mason snorted, shaking his head. All of the emotional mess going around was starting to make his stomach turn. He didn’t fully understand what she was going through but he got it. Evelyn was a pressure cooker, building up heat under it until it finally blew. There was no telling what she had went though with LeMare before they found her. He could only guess by the state she was in when they did rescue her. 

Adam had been unusually quiet through this conversation. He stood unmoving with his arms folded, eyes focused on the floor. 

_How could I have missed this? How could I have ignored what she was feeling?_

He knew the answers. He was too wrapped up in trying to ignore her, push her out of his thoughts that he ended up disregarding everything that was happening to her. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Nate’s hand on his shoulder.

“Come on. Let’s go check on her and make sure that Felix isn’t talking her head off.”

\- - - - - 

When the door to my room opened again it was Felix. He ran in with an overstuffed teddy bear and jumped on the bed beside me. It was comforting to have him wrap his arms around me to pull me in for a big hug. Even with my still painful ribs, it was nice to feel his embrace. 

“You had us scared, Eve,” he said, holding me tight. 

“I’m all right, Felix,” I said, wrapping my arms around him. 

Shaking his head, he loosened his hold on me. “But you’re not. Mason said you – “

“I’ll be all right. I promise, Felix,” I said. 

I can’t stop myself from lying to him. I could never hurt Felix. I could never weigh him down with the dark thoughts I’ve been having. Mason might be right about talking to someone, but I don’t think Felix is who he meant. 

“Mason’s worried about you. We all are,” he said. He settled in the bed beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder so I could lean against him. “You should have seen Adam. He’s a wreck.”

Frowning, I pulled away to turn to face him. “There’s no way Adam’s a wreck. He’s not capable of that.”

Felix’s brows lifted as his eyes widened.

“Felix, what aren’t you telling me?” I asked.

Shaking his head, he removed the arm that he had around my shoulders. “Nothing,” he answered.

I pointed at him. “What are you hiding, Felix? I know you’re not telling the truth.”

“How?”

“I’m a detective. I’ve learned to tell when people are hiding something from me.”

He smiled. “Guess that’s why you’re good at hiding stuff from everyone else then. You’ve learned from other people’s mistakes.”

I straightened myself as I looked at him. He was right. I spent years working with the police, trying to determine who was telling me the truth or wasn’t. I’ve learned how to hide my own feelings better by learning from others’ mistakes. 

“That’s not…” I paused, closing my eyes and shook my head. “That’s not wrong.” I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. “You’re absolutely right, Felix. I don’t share my feelings with anyone because I’m too busy taking care of everyone else.”

“That needs to end here,” Nate said from the other side of the room.

I hadn’t heard the door open or them walking into the room. I turned to find Nate, Adam and Mason standing at the foot of my bed. Smiling, I found myself looking up to find them looking down at me. 

“This is really turning into a habit with me, isn’t it?”

“What?” Felix asked.

“You guys visiting me in a hospital bed,” I said before leaning back against the headboard.

“I think we’re all happy that we’re still able to visit you,” Nate said. “You gave us a scare this time.”

I pursed my lips together, nodding my head. “Thank you for finding me.”

“Alpha helped, too,” Felix said as he jumped off the bed. “Delta sort of helped by finding the location but us and the Dogs were the ones that went in there to rescue you.”

“Really?” I asked, turning from Felix to look at the others. I found myself focused on Adam. “You let Alpha help you?”

Nodding, Adam placed his hands on the footboard of the bed and leaned forward. “Voluntarily.”

My eyes quickly fell on Nate who was smiling and nodding his head. Swallowing, I turned back to Adam who was smiling at me. _He’s smiling at me? Adam never smiles when he looks at me._

“Seriously?” I pursed my lips together, slowly nodding my head. “Wow. Guess I should thank Maaka and the others, too.”

I heard metal bending to find Adam squeezing the footboard of the bed. When he pried his hands away, I could see tiny indents of where his fingers had tightened around the metal. My eyes shifted to the end of the bed to see Nate sitting down on the edge of the bed. His hand moved to place it on my ankle.

“Is there something you want to tell us?” he asked. His warm brown eyes staring at me full of concern.

I found myself turning to Mason who nodded his head from the corner of the room where he was now standing. Closing my eyes, I inhaled a long, deep breath, held it and then slowly blew it back out. Nodding, I said, “I guess I do.”

I felt Felix taking my hand in his, squeezing it gently. Shaking my head, I looked at him.

“It’s not going to be pretty,” I said as I looked at all four of them. 

My eyes lingered on Adam who had stepped back from the bed and moved to stand across the room, leaning his back against the door. I was pulled away from icy green eyes when Nate squeezed his hand gently around my ankle.

“We’re here for you. Whatever it is you need to say,” Nate said, smiling at me. 

Nodding, I tugged the quilt up tighter to my body. “Okay…here goes…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments. I appreciate it all!

“I guess I never thought about asking one of you to talk to me,” Evelyn admitted, staring down at the stuffed bear. “I’ve only had myself to rely on because I was alone all my life.” She released a soft sigh as her eyes closed. “Dad’s been gone pretty much all my life. My mom...” Shaking her head, she swiped at the tears in her eyes. “Well, mom has never been around much my entire life.

“She was there from time to time, but I spent my life with nannies. And now that I look back, I bet they were all from the Agency. All I was taught was to depend only on myself,” she continued. 

Nate reached out, placing his hand on hers. “You don’t need to do that any longer, Eve. We’re your family.”

Wrapping his arms around her, Felix hugged her tight. “All of us.”

She leaned against Felix, enjoying his embrace. “Thanks, guys.”

Adam stood silent; his head lowered as he listened to her talk about how she felt. She felt had lost, abandoned, helpless. She had spent her life keeping everyone away that when she needed someone the most, she wasn’t sure how to rely on someone. How had he not seen this before? If it was Nate or Felix or Mason, he would have noticed. They were his brothers, his friends. 

But Evelyn, he had tried to keep her at arm’s length from that first day in the warehouse. Tried to push her away further each time he tried to step forward. His own stupidity had prevented him from seeing how painful this was for her. Being thrusted into a world that she didn’t know existed. Having rogues, paid mercenaries.

When he lifted his head, he found Nate staring back at him. The warm brown eyes of his friend said that he must have known what he was thinking. Adam slightly nodded his head, just enough for Nate to notice before he turned back to Evelyn.

“We will always be here for you, you know that right, Eve?” Felix said.

Nate nodded, smiling at her. Squeezing her hand, he said, “We are here for you. And we owe you an apology for not talking to you sooner about how you feel.”

She shook her head, swiping at the tears in her eyes. “I should have said something sooner, too. It’s my fault. You’d think I’d know better considering its my job.”

“Sometimes we worry about those around us more than we worry about ourselves,” Adam said from where he stood beside the door. 

He found himself gazing into her hazel eyes as she turned to him. He could feel her heart beating slightly faster as they looked at each other. When she pulled away to talk to Felix who was trying to get her attention, he lowered his head again. 

When she covered her mouth to yawn, Nate stood up. “We’re going to let you rest. Dr. Tuft said that you could be discharged in a day or two,” he said. 

“We’re coming back, right?” Felix said, disappointed.

Evelyn frowned as she felt Nate’s weight lift from the bed. “You don’t have to go.”

Nate smiled. “Only Felix, Mason and I are. Adam is going to keep you company for a bit longer.” He felt the stare of his friend suddenly when his name had been mentioned and smiled. He turned back to Evelyn and placed his hand on her shoulder before leaning forward. “We’ll be back soon. We’re going to go pick up a few things for you at your apartment.”

Her eyes moved from Nate to Adam. The expression he wore was that of shock or disgust, Evelyn wasn’t certain. She just knew that he didn’t look like he was wanting to stay. 

Her eyes moved back to Nate. “Um…okay.”

“Yeah…we’ll try not to snoop too much,” Mason said, winking at her as he pushed himself up out of the chair, he had been sitting in. 

“We’ll do no such thing, Mason,” Nate scolded Mason as he waved a finger at the other man. 

Mason rolled his eyes as he walked to the door of the room. Pulling it open he walked out without another word. Felix gave her a hug before chasing after Mason. Nate walked over to Adam, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Talk to her,” he said softly before walking away.

When the door finally closed, Adam found himself alone with Evelyn. Her eyes looking down at her hands that were holding the large, teddy bear that Felix had given her. Running his hand over his head, he walked over to the chair that Mason had been sitting on.

“I’m sure you have other things to do,” she said, keeping her eyes on the bear. “You don’t have to stay. I’m not going to do anything stupid.”

Adam nodded as he picked up the chair to move it closer to the bed. “I have no where else I’d rather be, Detective.”

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Evelyn’s eyes focused on the bear as Adam stared at his feet. Finally, she spoke. 

“I can understand you not wanting me to be a part of the team any longer.” She played with the bow around the bear’s neck. “I’m a liability now.”

His mouth opened to speak but he stopped himself. Taking a long, deep breath, he pulled the chair up closer to the bed. “The only liability our team has is me.”  
Her head turned to look at him. “What?”

\- - - - -

I watched as Adam took my hand into his. That familiar tingle running through my body from such a gentle touch. I must be dreaming. I must be dreaming all of this.

“I have something that I need to tell you,” he said.

I found myself staring into his green eyes as he lifted himself to move to the edge of the bed. Biting down on my lower lip, I felt my chest tighten. 

“This must be bad if you’re holding my hand. I mean, Felix said everyone was all right. Did someone get hurt? My mom?”

Adam shook his head. “Alpha are all fine. Your mother is well. She is out of the building right now, but she’ll visit as soon as she’s completed her duties.”

“Then what’s wrong? Why do you think you’re a liability?” I asked. The look on Adam’s face concerned me. 

“I feel that I have found myself needing to admit something that is difficult for me to do.”

I turned slightly so I could face him better. Squeezing his hand, I kept my attention focused on him. Whatever he needed to talk about was difficult. I’ve never seen Adam struggling with saying what he needed to say. He was always the first one to speak his mind. Well…that’s not totally true. There’s been several times when he and I have tried to talk, and he’d shut himself down.

“I have found myself vulnerable to situations that I have no control over,” he said, his eyes straying from mine. “I…”

“Adam,” I said. I waited until he lifted his eyes to look at me again. “Seriously, whatever you need to say just say it. I mean…” I scoffed, shaking my head. “If I can bare my feelings to you guys I guess you can, too.”

“That in lies the problem, Evelyn.”

My brows lifted. He called me by name. He’s done it before but something in his eyes, something in the way he said it was…different. He grew quiet again as his eyes lowered from mine. I reached out tentatively and placed my hand against his cheek.

“Adam?”

I found myself brushing my thumb across his cheek. “Please, talk to me.”

He lifted his eyes again. Nodding, he smiled at me as his hand moved up to cover my cheek. I felt his finger brush against my hair lightly before he moved in even closer. 

At first, I told myself I really was still asleep when I felt it. I was unconscious, lying on the bed in a long deep sleep. Or the nightmare demon that we had encountered was messing with my head. But when his lips touched mine, I was completely and utterly lost in the feel of it. Whether I’m dreaming or not, I didn’t want it to end. 

The kiss was soft, gentle but full of desire and want. Adam moved his body closer to me on the bed as I tried to not fall completely on top of him. I felt breathless as he pulled away. His green eyes were focused on mine as he looked back at me, a faint smile on his lips. 

“Please tell me I’m dreaming,” I whispered. I braced myself by placing my hand on his shoulder, feeling dizzy. “If not, please tell me that really happened.”

“I have wanted to do that for some time now,” he said. 

His fingers moved through my hair until I felt his hand at the back of my neck. All I could do was focus on his green eyes. 

“I’d be lying if I didn’t want it, too,” I said, smiling. 

“You were right,” he said as his expression turned serious. “We need to be more open about what we feel.”

I couldn’t believe I was doing it, but I pulled away slightly. “Please tell me this isn’t a joke, Adam? I mean, I don’t think I could – “

He stopped me from talking by covering my lips with his index finger. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. “Have you known me to joke about anything?”

“No…but – “

He covered my lips with his again to silence. Another passionate kiss that made me melt against his body. This time, he left me just as breathless as before. My heart beating faster. Like every nerve in my body was set on fire by something as simple as a kiss.

“There’s so much I need to tell you, Evelyn,” Adam said. 

I remained silent to allow him to speak on his own. If he was going to tell me something, then I need to let him do it. Just like speaking to a suspect or a witness. 

“I have found myself in a situation that I have not been in for many…” He snorted, shaking his head. “ ** _Many_** years. It wasn’t until you shot me that I began to feel the way I do again.”

My eyes widened. “Shot you? But I didn’t even know who you were then.”

He nodded. “I’m aware of that. Yet, that night, in the warehouse, I found myself staring into your hazel eyes and felt that the ground beneath me began to swallow me in. It was as if a part of me that had been missing for years…” He shook his head again. “Centuries had returned. That you filled that part of me.”

I reached out my hand to touch his face. He tilted his head, eyes closed as he leaned against my palm. My thumb brushed across his cheek, feeling the scruffy cheek against my finger. “Didn’t realize I needed to shoot someone to get their attention.”

He smiled, shaking his head as he opened his eyes. Covering my hand that held his chin, he looked at me. “You certainly acquired my attention that night.” 

He removed my hand and kissed my wrist. The wrist where Murphy had ripped into when he bit me. The scars were barely noticeable to anyone else, but I knew it was there. Adam knew it was there. 

“And since that day, I have tried to do everything in my power to not think about you.”

I smiled at him. “I have that ability to make people want to forget me.”

His smiled faded as he looked at me. “Your quips are making this hard enough on me, detective.”

I cocked an eyebrow. “So, we’re back to detective, commanding agent?”

Releasing my hand, he cupped my cheeks in both of his palms, resting his forehead against mine. I inhaled deeply Adam’s scent. It was a scent that had been etched into my memory since the second time I met him. The first really didn’t count considering I was full of adrenaline and only could smell the gun powder from when I shot him. 

“What I’m trying to tell you is that I lo – “

There was a knock at the door before it opened. Adam pulled away from me but remained on the bed beside me, holding my hand. Both of us turned to see my mother walk into the room. She walked up to the foot of the bed and stopped.

“If I’ve disturbed you, I can leave until you’re able to talk,” my mother said. 

“No, please,” Adam said as he stood up, continuing to hold my hand. He looked down at me and nodded slightly. “You need to talk with your mother.” Then he mouthed the word “Please.”

I glanced at her out the corner of my eye before turning back to him. I nodded my head. “Can we continue this soon?”

“I look forward to it,” he said, nodding. 

He held my hand as he stepped away until he was no longer able to. Our fingertips lingered briefly, a whisper of a touch before he fully stepped away. He nodded in my mother’s direction before leaving the room. He glanced back over his shoulder one last time, smiled and then left.

I turned to my mother, watching her as she cleared her throat. She waited until the door latched shut before speaking.

“How are you feeling, Eve?” she asked as she walked around the bed. She moved the chair that Adam had sat down on earlier and moved it away from the bed. “Dr. Tuft mentioned that you had a headache that didn’t seem to go away.”

I nodded slightly as I fixed the pillows behind me to lean back against them. “It’s better now. Elidor gave me something earlier for it. They think it’s just a hangover effect from all of the medications they’ve been giving me while I was sleeping.”

“And you’re doing well, I’ve been told?”

I picked up the bear and sat it on my lap, wrapping my arms around it. My mother was not known for small talk with anyone, including her own daughter. Brushing my hair back from my face, I tucked it behind my ear as I looked at her. 

“What do you want, mom?”

She unbuttoned her suit jacket and relaxed in the chair. “I wanted to see how you were doing after all of this. We haven’t had a chance to – “

“Debrief me? Is that it?” I asked, turning away from her. I looked down at the bear, running my fingers over it to feel the softness of it.

“That can wait, Evelyn.” 

I turned back to my mother, not sure what to expect from her. I watched her reposition herself on the seat, crossing her legs as she moved. 

“I genuinely wanted to come and see how you were doing. You’ve been through something difficult. Traumatic.”

I scoffed. “That’s been pretty much my entire life since you walked into the station months ago. Murphy. The Trappers. Not to mention the other creatures that I’ve faced since then.”

She scratched her temple, nodding. “That’s what I need to discuss with you for starters.”

Taking a breath, I leaned my head back against the headboard and stared up at the ceiling. Since I turned twelve, I stopped waiting for my mother to visit. I never could call it coming home because when she was there it was briefly. If it was more than a few days she still was busy on the phone or in her office on the computer, meetings with the mayor or some other official in town. She always seemed to have time for everyone else but me. 

I turned my head to the side to look at her. “I’m a captive audience.”

She nodded. “I’ve been thinking a lot about what has happened. Maybe you should take a break and relax for a few days. A week or two. Just focus on your job with the police department.”

“Why? What if Bravo needs me?”

“You need time to heal, Evelyn,” she said.

My hand reached up to touch the bandages on my neck. The wound was healing now but it was still tender. “You mean until the shrink doesn’t think I’m doolally?”

She shook her head. “No and I know that you’re not. You’ve had a lot to deal with since the discovery.” My mother clasped her hands on her lap and looked at me. “I actually was hoping that we could spend a little time together.”

My head lifted from the wall behind me where it had been resting to I could face her again. “Spend time together?”

“We haven’t had much time, Evelyn.”

“Because you’re too busy with all of this,” I said as I lifted a finger and spun it around in a circle. “This is your life. Not me.”

She nodded. “And I’ve realized that I need to make up for the past. Or at least try to work on building a bridge between us.”

This wasn’t the first time she’s brought this up since Murphy’s appearance in Wayhaven when he started searching for others with blood like me. I just couldn’t bring myself to take her as doing it honestly. She had made attempts later in my teen years when I was in high school and then again when I started studying at university, but it just never felt right. Another reason I have trust issues with people. University really did a job on me in between what Bobby did to me and my mother’s in and out in my life. 

“I know you don’t trust me. I’ve given you no reason to.”

I looked at her, taking a deep breath. I remembered something Nate told me when I first started working with Unit Bravo. That I should give her a chance to build a relationship with her. Not just because I’d be working with her but because she is my mother. Maybe it was time to put the past behind us. 

Taking a long, deep breath, I pursed my lips to slowly blow it back out. Nodding my head, I said, “It will be hard considering all of the lost time and secrets.” I watched my mother’s head slowly lower. I smiled. “But I am willing to try if you would like to.”

Lifting her head again, she wore a weak smile. “I’d like that.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam drives Evelyn home after being discharged, hoping that he finally is able to speak to her.

I was fumbling trying to get my key into the lock. I don’t know why I was shaking as much as I was, but my hands were trembling. I felt a warm hand cover mine, taking the key from me. Looking up, I found Adam smiling down at me with those beautiful green eyes that has haunted my dreams for months. 

“Thank you,” I said for probably the twelfth time since leaving the Agency facility outside of Wayhaven. 

Adam had volunteered to drive me back to my apartment much to Felix’s dismay. He went as far as to tell Felix he wanted to ensure I had made it back in one piece. I was thankful that he had drove me back to my apartment. I felt good but still not myself. Dr. Tuft insisted that I take it easy and enjoy the weekend off to catch up on some rest. She said returning to work Monday would be fine as long as I didn’t spend my hours chasing down suspects and stopping brawls. I really don’t think she knew just how quiet Wayhaven really was. 

Before leaving, my mother informed me that the cover for my absence was that I had taken a much-needed holiday. I wished that were the case, I really could use a trip to the beach or even the mountains. It’s been a long time since I’ve been able to go backpacking and just enjoying nature. Sleeping out under the stars, listening to the sounds of nature…nothing was better than that. Except for the feel of Adam beside me, the smell of his scent…

_And I just got released from the infirmary and really shouldn’t be going down this path just yet. I looked like a raggedy, unkempt mess. I probably scared the little kids that ran into us in the stairwell when we were coming up. My hairs’ a mess and the dress I was wearing was probably from the back of my closet. It was at least two sizes too big and made me look like an old spinster. You would think that as well as they dressed, they would have found something better for me when they retrieved my clothes._

Pushing the door open to my small apartment, Adam stepped to the side to allow me entrance before he followed behind me. I walked over to the sofa and placed my hands on the back. I found myself closing my eyes as I lowered my head. It felt good to be back home even if it was a small little space. It was my refuge from the world outside. 

“Can I get you something to drink?” Adam asked.

Smiling, I lifted my head to watch him walk around the sofa to stand near the tiny kitchen space. “I would love a glass of wine.”

Frowning, he stared down at me. “Is that wise considering the medications you’ve been on? I wouldn’t want – “ 

“I’m good,” I interrupted. Smiling at him, I brushed back my hair. “Seriously. I haven’t had a headache for the last two days. No pain medications. I feel good.” Seeing the worried expression on his face, I pushed myself up and walked over to him. Taking his hand in mine, I gave him a gentle squeeze. “Really. I feel well. Even better now that I’m home. Besides, I think we both could stand a drink if we’re going to continue our conversation.”

He looked like he was going to protest but his head nodded as he kissed the palm of my hand. “It may require more than just one glass.”

“Bottles are in the wine cooler. Third cabinet from the right are glasses. Corkscrew is in the drawer below.”

He placed his palms on the center island of my small kitchen and leaned forward. He looked across the countertop and leaned forward so his eyes can meet mine. “Now, sit.”

“Is that an order, Commanding Agent du Mortain?”

A smirk twisted his lips. “It is, Detective Martin.”

I chuckled as I turned around and walked back over to the sofa and sat down. I wrapped my arm around the teddy bear that Felix had given me when I was still at the facility under Elidor’s watchful eye. 

“You have a nice selection for domestics,” Adam said as he selected a bottle and sat it on the center isle. “I’ll have to see about finding you something with much more flavor. More depth.” 

He removed two glasses from the cabinet and then picked up the corkscrew from the drawer. He poured two glasses as I watched him, a big smile on my face as I watched him. I lifted my arm and bent my elbow so I could lean my head against my hand. He seemed so at ease while he poured the wine. Either that or he was hiding his nervousness just like I was. I was so anxious to hear what he had to say that if it wasn’t for me sitting down I’d probably be on the floor. 

Adam walked back to the sofa and held out a glass to me. I accepted it with a smile and waited until he sat down on the other end of the sofa. 

“To new life,” he said, lifting his glass.

I tilted my head slightly, unsure what the toast was about. I lifted my glass and tapped the rim against his glass. 

“New life.” I took a sip from the glass and couldn’t resist closing my eyes to savor the taste. It was a sweet, aromatic blend. I watched Adam frown as he swirled the wine around in the glass. “Not to your taste? Not red enough?”

He cocked an eyebrow as he turned to me. “Vampire. Red. Amusing.”

I took another sip before setting it down on the coffee table in front of me. “Sorry. I couldn’t resist it,” I said, brushing back my hair to tuck it behind my ear. “If you don’t want to continue our talk from earlier, we don’t have to.”

“No, I want to,” he said, continuing to look down at the contents of his glass. “I’ve had this planned out for days. What I was going to say. What I was going to do. But after Agent Martin came into the room yesterday, I lost my momentum.”

I retrieved my glass again to take another sip. Nodding, I said, “We don’t have to – “

“Yes, we do,” he interrupted. He lifted his glass and finished it quickly. 

I watched as he poured himself a second glass and took a healthy swig of that as well. My eyes widened as I watched him. 

“Are you going to be okay?”

He sat the glass down a little harder than necessary, but it didn’t break. I was actually surprised the delicate crystal didn’t shatter at the force. So far since meeting Adam my apartment has been broken into twice, completely trashed by thralls and had Falk drop in unannounced a couple of times as well. My living room has been a supernatural hotbed. The only place that hasn’t received action is my bedroom. Can’t tell you the last time anything has happened in there much less me actually sleeping in the bed. I spend more time sleeping on the sofa after falling asleep watching the television.

“No, I’m not,” he turned to face me. 

Adam took my glass away from me and sat it down on the table with a bit more care than his glass. I watched him swallow as he turned to face me, taking my hand between his hands. 

“Please let me finish before saying anything.”

I simply nodded my head. Seeing the look on his face told me that he was struggling with what he needed to say.

He cleared his throat and moved a little closer on the sofa towards me. I could feel our knees touch slightly. My bare knees that wasn’t covered by my dress brushed against his slacks. 

“I needed to tell you that I have found myself in a position that I can not trust myself around you. I find myself distracted. I’ve had nine centuries of building a fortress around myself to prevent such things from happening but with you around I’ve felt all the walls crumble at my feet.” 

One of his hands that had held mine moved away to cup my cheek in his palm. I found my eyelids slowly closing as I tilted my head to lean against his hand more. His thumb sliding slowly across my cheek, soft and gentle. 

“Evelyn,” he said softly. “I am hopeless. I am desperate. I am a man who has been lost his entire life until now. You’re the part of me that I never knew was missing until you shot me.”

“Why do you keep bringing that up?”

He smiled. “So, you don’t do it again before I tell you that I love you.”

My eyes opened quickly to find him staring back at me. Worried lines wrinkling his brow as he sat there waiting for a response from me. When I didn’t respond as quickly as he thought I would, he lifted my hand to kiss my wrist again just like he had in the infirmary. 

“If telling you that I was in love with you would silence you I would have said it sooner.”

I exhaled. I hadn’t realized that I had been holding my breath all this time until I thought the room was starting to spin. I found myself pulling my hand away and standing up, almost stumbling over the bear that fell from my lap as I moved away. I watched as he stood up, but he didn’t approach me. If I wasn’t shaking earlier, I was now. 

“You’re messing with me, aren’t you? This is all some kind of joke, isn’t it?” I said, pointing my finger at him. 

He stepped closer to me and I moved back. Before I knew it, I was up against the door leading into my bedroom. 

“It’s the truth, Evelyn. I have failed you by not protecting you when you needed me the most. Not being strong enough to tell you just how I felt until I was faced with possibly losing you forever.” Shaking his head, he lifted his hand to brush his finger across my cheek. “I will never fail you again, Evelyn.” His fingers twined in my hair as he moved closer to me. “Not like I have.”

“You have never failed me, Adam.”

He nodded his head as he moved even closer to me, close enough that I could smell the unique scent that was purely Adam.

“I have but I will never do it again. I love you and swear an oath to you.”

I tried my best to keep myself still as I felt his fingers move across the nape of her neck and then his other hand cupping my chin. His breath was against me as his head lowered. I felt my eyes close when I felt his body against mine right before his lips brushed against me.

It was gentle at first as his lips barely touched mine at first. But when I felt the sparks coursing through my body, I found herself placing my hands on his shoulders to pull him closer to me. The kiss intensified as my lips parted to try to take a breath, but Adam saw it as an opportunity to take advantage and push his tongue into my mouth. It was not until he felt starved for breath when he pulled away from me.

“Don’t go,” I whispered. 

He shook his head when his hands lower down my body until he reached her bottom. Cupping my thighs in his hands, he lifted me up, spreading my legs to wrap around him. He carried me to the bedroom and sat me back down to my feet. Lifting his hands, he cradled my chin in his hand as he stared down at me with his green eyes. 

“Say no and it’s over now,” he said.

The answer that I gave him was me lifting myself on my toes up and grabbed at his shirt to bring him closer. Our lips met again, and I touched his heated skin beneath his t-shirt as I raised it to feel his skin against my fingers. It was not long before we helped each other remove the clothes that we wore until we both stood before each other in nothing but our underwear. 

I watched as he pulled back the sheets on my bed. Adam lifted me up again into his arms and laid me down on top of the bed before lowering himself beside me. His hands found my face again as he pulled me in for another kiss. My body was warm against his, soft to his touch. Neither trying to take control over the moment, just enjoying the feel of each other’s body against the other. 

There had been so many sleepless nights since we first met. Something in the way I looked at him made him claim my lips in a searing kiss as his hand trailed down her body until he reached the elastic of my bottoms that I wore. Slipping inside, he found my heated core immediately. 

I moaned when he separated my moist folds, he rubbed against me long, easy strokes. He slipped one finger into me, deep and with pressure, then another, using his thumb to press on my clitoris. He started playing with me, rolling my clit under his thumb, slow and easy. Adam made me moan as he began to nibble on my earlobe, continuing to work of his thumb, holding it in place.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,” he whispered in my ear.

My eyes opened briefly to look up at him. Nodding, I sucked in a deep breath. “I wanted it, too.”

He removed his hand long enough to pull down my underwear and toss them to the floor with the remainder of the rest of our clothing. As Adam lifted back up, he found me pulling her bra off and tossed it down to the floor. Climbing back on the bed, he urged me back down to the bed in another deep kiss as his fingers returned to the spot that he was previously working me. 

“I cannot make promises,” he whispered. “It’s been far too long and my need for you is beyond my control.”

All I could manage was a nod when I felt his fingers started their probing, teasing game again. My eyes closed, letting my head fall back as I enjoyed the feel of his touch. I didn’t need to see what Adam was doing to make my body feel like it was on fire. His fingers deep inside me joining the rhythm of his mouth on my nipple. Relentless. His thumb rubbed over my center, once, twice, then a firm direct pressure as he drew deeply on my nipple. The ache became a shuddering, building wave, then finally release. 

My body shuddered as I cried out from my orgasm. 

“Do you want me to stop?” he whispered.

"No. Please don’t stop," I answered as my eyes met his.

Adam simply nodded and did as I asked. He entered me slowly. Painfully slowly until he filled me with everything he had, and I rose to meet him, arching to take him in. I could feel my body contracting around him. He released a growl as he pulled out and entered me again in one long, powerful thrust, deep. Taking his strokes faster until he could feel my body shaking beneath his. One final thrust and he could feel his own climax rocking through his body. Rolling from me, he dropped down on the bed beside me. Both of us staring at the ceiling.

I could not move but Adam had the strength to reach down and pull the sheets back up and over our bodies before exhaustion took his body. I found myself falling asleep with his arms wrapped around me tightly. Falling easily asleep for the first time in months. Not fearing what was hiding in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I haven't bored anyone too much with my ramblings. There will probably be one more update to this before I finish it. Thanks for reading!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Evelyn spend a little time together and talk.
> 
> **NSFW - you've been warned**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final installment of this story. Not sure when/if Evelyn & Adam will return. Thank you to all of you that left a comment or two. Thank you for the kudos. And thanks for reading. Hope you've enjoyed!!

For hours, Adam had found himself lying next to Evelyn in complete silence. He enjoyed the feel of her body against his. Almost as if she were made for him. That missing part that he had been looking for was finally found in the most of unlikely places. He wanted to etch every part of her into his memory. How she smelled. The feel of her skin. Even the way she slightly snored when she slept deeply. 

Her strawberry blonde hair was mussed and hanging down across her face to block the view of her as she slept peacefully. He pulled her closer to his body as he wrapped his arms around her to hold her tight against him. Her eyes slowly opening until they were staring back at each other. 

“Things are going to be different with us, aren’t they, Evelyn?”

She swallowed hard when she heard him call her by her name. He didn’t understand why she would smile every time he called her by her name, like it was something magical. Yet, when he said it, he could feel how wonderful it felt coming from his lips. Her head slowly nodded as he rolled her up on top of his chest. Lifting herself to her knees, she ran her hands across his chest down to his waist.

“Yeah. I guess they are,” she said softly. “I mean…you told me you loved me last night.”

Placing one hand on her waist, he raised the other to her cheek as he looked up at her. “I did. But you – “

“Oh, I do,” Evelyn said as she leaned forward to kiss him. “Maybe not when I shot you but that day you entered the police station.” She lifted slightly, cupping his cheeks. “I do love you, too.”

“That’s good right? We can make this work?” he questioned as he moved his hand down across her chest and abdomen down between her legs.

Nodding her head, she felt her breath catch in her lungs as he slid two fingers into her, testing her to see if she was wet as she felt against his bare skin. Evelyn's eyes closed as he continued to stroke his fingers in and out of her, preparing her for what was to come. A lopsided grin curled his lips.

"You like this, don't you?"

Words didn't come out of her mouth, only soft moans of pleasure as Adam continued to thrust his fingers inside of her now adding his thumb against her clitoris. All she could do was nod her head, clawing at his chest.

Sliding his fingers out, he placed his hands on her hips. "Not even the sweetest wine could ever wipe the taste of you off my lips."

Nodding, she tilted her hips to rub her heat over the tip of his cock. Adam hissed from the feeling of her rubbing against him. He wanted to be inside of her again. To feel her squeezing around him. The head of his cock pressed into her, and then got hugged by the hungry clasp of her body. Evelyn paused, drawing a breath, tightening her eyes closed.

"A little more, Evelyn," he begged through clenched teeth. 

He held her hips and pressed up while drawing her down. They both moaned with the incredible sensation of him sinking inside her. Her fingers curled against his chest; her head tipped back as she released a moan.

Adam lifted his hand to her upper back to draw her down so he could latch onto a tightly drawn nipple as he pushed up inside of her. 

"Adam…" Evelyn cried out from the sensation of Adam sucking on her breast as he pushed his cock further inside of her body. 

Adam loved seeing her changing expressions, how her teeth bit into her bottom lip, the way she moved, how her thighs gripped him. Squeezing her bottom, he guided her until she found his rhythm, then slipped one hand down and began to rub her clitoris with his fingers as she lifted and lowered over his length. 

She was hot, gasping and making sexy sounds deep in her throat. Using the tips of his fingers, he applied pressure where he knew she needed it most. Far too quickly, Evelyn started to come. She dropped forward to take his mouth and Adam rolled, putting her beneath him, slowing so that her climax was subsiding.

"Shhh..." He kissed her again, long, deep, wet kisses while slowly sliding in and out, giving her only shallow thrusts, keeping her hanging by a thin thread on the edge of her climax.

Evelyn was desperate to fall off the cliff of her orgasm. Trying to lock her legs around him, she attempted to take control. Adam caught her knees and pressed them forward and out, opening her completely, leaving her vulnerable. Her eyes opened, staring up at him with the hazel eyes that he was sinking into deeper.

"Am I hurting you?" he whispered

Breathlessly, she shook her head. "No.”

"Good." Adam eased her legs farther apart. "Relax for me."

Taking deep breaths, she tried to do what he asked. Very slowly, Adam pressed forward, deeper, deeper...

"Oh...shit!" Evelyn screamed.

"Relax, Evelyn," Adam said looking down at her, smiling. “I need to make this last. I want this to linger in my memories.”

She was teetering on the edge again. Her head pushed back against the mattress, fingers clawing at the sheets, eyes closed. Eventually, she moaned as she started to climax. Watching her caused Adam to lose control over himself. His thrusts hard, fast, aware only of the draining release, the powerful rush of scalding sensation. It was more than he had ever experienced -- more than he'd known existed.

Lowering her legs, Adam groaned as he slid out of her, dropping to his back beside her on the bed. He pulled her into his arms once again and kissed her softly on the forehead. He held her closely against his body. Even as he rode the waves of pleasure that he felt, it wasn’t enough for him. 

“Adam…” she said softly before pulling away slightly to look down at him.

Turning his head, he raised a hand to brush back her hair that covered her face. The disheveled look, the flush of her cheeks, the swollen lips…all being etched in his memory.

“Will this hurt your position at the Agency? Being involved with an asset?” 

He cupped her cheek in his palm. “I will not let it.” He urged her back to the bed, placing his hand against her chest to feel her heartbeat against him open hand. “I solemnly swear an oath to you that I will protect you as long as I am able to draw breath. I will be your strength when you need it. A sword when you are no longer able to lift yours.”

She lifted her hand to cover his lips with the tips of her fingers. “The sword in the training room? The stone that was in it. Was that for me?”

Nodding, Adam kissed her fingertips before removing them from his lips. “It was.” He kissed her softly. “Do you remember the story I told you about it?”

“That your father had a gem in his sword for your mother and she wore a pendant to represent him.”

He nodded again. “Yes.” Urging her back to the bed, he moved so he could cover her body with his, keeping his weight on his arms as he stared down at her. “Your eyes haunt me in my sleep. In my dreams. In my waking hours. I see your eyes and find myself lost in them.” He kissed her again. “I know you may never understand how I feel but I want to show you.”

She frowned, staring up at him. “What do you want to show me?”

Climbing off the bed, Adam moved across the bedroom to retrieve his pants. Evelyn pulled the sheet closer to her body as she sat up to watch him push his hand into the pockets of his jeans. She scooted back on the bed so she could rest her back against the headboard. Climbing back on the bed, Adam lifted the sheet and moved to sit next to her.

“I want to give you this,” he said.

She took the small satin bag from him and looked at it curiously. “Last night you tell me you love me. Now you’re giving me gifts.” Turning back to look at him, she frowned. “Why do I feel like I’m late coming to this party?”

Chuckling, Adam leaned over to press a kiss against her temple. “Because I didn’t invite you until now.”

“Honestly,” she began to say as she played with the thin ribbon that held the bag closed. “I didn’t expect an invite, Adam.”

He covered her hand with his as she held the small bag tightly in her hand. “Consider this my apology.”

Blowing out a heavy breath, Evelyn opened the small bag to find a chain inside. Hooking her finger around the chain, she gently pulled it out. A nondescript chain, a simple silver necklace until she found what was at the end. A small, gold metal ingot was hanging there with a green emerald imbedded inside. Holding it in her hand, she studied it carefully before turning to look at him.

“Is this…”

He nodded, taking the chain from him. He removed the clasp and moved behind her to put it around her neck. Brushing her hair to the side, he clasped the chain together and lowered his head to kiss her neck. Looking around her, she was staring down at the small pendant that she held between her thumb and index finger. 

“How?” she asked. 

He moved to sit behind her, wrapping his arms around her to pull her back against his chest. His hands moved up her back to her shoulders and then moved around in front. He took the pendant in his hand as he rested his chin on her shoulder. “I had it removed right after you shot me. Nate was going to toss it but I kept it.”

“You’ve been carrying around the bullet that I shot you with all this time?” she said, looking back over her shoulder at him. Seeing him nod, she turned back to the pendant. “And the emerald?”

He smiled. “I hope that it makes you think of me.” He wrapped his arms around her shoulders to pull her back against him. Embracing her, he enjoyed how she leaned her head back against his shoulder with her eyes closed. “I should have let you decide but I didn’t know if I’d ever get the courage to tell you how I felt.”

“You are the bravest, strongest man I have ever known, Adam.”

He shook his head. “Not when it comes to you.”

“When you asked me earlier if things will be different, I think they already had. Even before now.”

He frowned, saying, “What do you mean?”

Evelyn lifted her hand to run it over his hair. “Maybe if I make you weak, you make me strong. If I make you uncertain then you give me certainty.” She tilted her head slightly to look up at him. “We’re like a puzzle missing pieces until now.” 

Curling against him, she pulled the blankets back over her body, wrapped in his embrace. Her eyelids lowered as he kissed the top of her head. 

“Sleep well, Evelyn.”

The only response he received was the feel of her heart rate slowing, her breathing shallow. She was at peace as he held her in his arms. Resting his cheek against the top of her head, he closed his eyes listened to her sleep. 

She was right. There were missing pieces in their lives and they found each other in the most unlikely of places. He knew there was much more that he needed to tell her. To tell her of the dreams he had lived with for over nine centuries. Of the void that he had been searching for until now. 

It took his death and resurrection to find her and he was never going to let her go. Never again.


End file.
